Faut pas dire non à une fille qui dit oui, Bella
by siglyra
Summary: Bella! Donne moi un préservatif. J'ai besoin d'un préservatif." On m'a toujours dit que j'étais trop gentille. Que je faisais des trucs impensables, dans le genre donner un préservatif au mec que j'aime pour qu'il puisse aller avec une autre fille.
1. Chapter 1

Le truc triste, c'est que c'est une histoire vraie. Un peu arrangée, mais les conversations et beaucoup de situations sont authentiques. J'ai trouvé que les personnages collaient bien... J'ai envie de faire un happy end, dans cette histoire du moins, mais ça dépendra de l'humeur du jour.

Enjoy!

......................................................................................................................................................................

- Bella! Donne moi un préservatif. J'ai besoin d'un préservatif.

On m'a toujours dit que j'étais trop gentille. Que je faisais des trucs impensables, dans le genre donner un préservatif au mec que j'aime pour qu'il puisse aller sauter une autre fille. Devant moi.

Il a posé une main sur mon épaule, alors j'ai soupiré, et attrapant mon sac, j'ai sorti un préservatif et lui ai glissé dans la poche. Entendons nous bien. J'en ai dans mon sac, mais ils ne sont pas pour moi. Ils sont toujours pour lui. Par conséquent, il croit que j'ai une vie sexuelle débridée.

- Il m'a souri, m'a dit:

- Merci, t'es un vrai pote. Regarde-la, elle est vraiment...

- J'ai vu.

Charlène est vraiment... blonde. Adorable, dans son genre. Souriante. Elle danse. Elle a un accent étranger. Elle est intelligente et rigolote. Surtout, elle l'attend dans le coin sombre du balcon. Et j'ai envie de vomir.

Ca fait un an que ça dure, qu'il « profite ». On est sortis ensemble quelques mois avant ça, je croyais que c'était sérieux. Avant qu'il me dise qu'à 22 ans il était trop jeune pour s'engager. Je ne l'ai pas vu pendant 6 mois, puis les circonstance et nos amis communs ont fait que nous nous sommes retrouvés, à une fête, où je l'ai vu pour la première fois « profiter ». J'ai été vomir dans les toilettes et il a cru que c'était à cause de l'alcool, alors que je bois peu. Il s'est moqué de moi en sortant, mais je n'ai rien dit parce que j'avais envie de pleurer et que dire un mot aurait été fatal...

Je déteste ma vie. Parce que depuis, j'ai tellement peur qu'il attrape un truc avec ces filles que j'utilise ma monnaie à lui acheter des préservatifs.

Le lendemain, il m'a appelée.

- On mange ensemble?

- Ok, Edward. On se retrouve où?

Je l'ai attendu une demi heure au bord des falaises, des sandwichs à la main. J'ai l'habitude, en fait. Il arrive toujours en retard, parce qu'il a tellement de choses à faire, comme par exemple faire sortir la fille de la veille de son lit, passer chez ses innombrables amis ou encore se raser; il n'a jamais pensé à me donner rendez-vous un peu plus tard, histoire d'avoir le temps pour tout ça. A vrai dire ça m'arrange, je profite de cette demi heure pour me préparer mentalement à passer du temps seule avec lui, histoire de faire bonne figure, et de ne pas recommencer les erreurs faites lors de la rupture.

J'avais été très maladroite à l'époque, continuant à lui envoyer des messages, à pleurer devant lui. Il a horreur de ça, une fille qui s'accroche. Je l'ai vite compris lorsqu'il m'a envoyé un mail cinglant me demandant de le laisser tranquille.

Sans même me retourner, j'ai su qu'il arrivait derrière moi.

- Tiens, ton sandwich. J'ai pris ton préféré.

Je lui ai tendu, espérant qu'il allait commencer à manger directement et m'épargner la conversation qui ne manquerais pas de suivre.

- Hier soir...

Raté.

- Ohlàlà, je te jure, Bella, comment j'aurai pu dire non.

Je ne sais pas, moi. En se disant que de s'envoyer une fille dont on connait le petit copain, c'est mal.

- Elle était là avec moi sur le balcon, et elle me disait « J'ai envie de t'embrasser » et puis « oh non j'ai un copain » et elle m'embrassait quand même entre les deux.

- Je sais.

- Et puis on a commencé à... tu vois. Contre la vitre, a-t-il rit.

- Je sais! J'ai vu.

- Et là elle s'est reculée, et je me suis dit c'est mort, elle pense à son copain, mais elle a été dans le coin sombre du balcon, et m'a dit « tu viens? » alors comment j'aurai pu dire non? C'était physiologiquement impossible.

Physiologiquement... Ah.

La voix coupée, j'ai fermé les yeux et me suis pincé l'arrête du nez pour ne pas pleurer. Il a eu un soupir teinté de rire.

- Dire que c'est la troisième cette semaine... je t'ai parlé de Rachel, non?

-Non, me suis-je étranglée.

- C'est une fille vraiment chouette, je l'ai rencontrée lundi.

- Rencontrée...

- Oui, enfin... On a un peu parlé. Et puis moins.

Il a rit à nouveau, a passé sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Elle veut me revoir. Elle n'était pas là hier, mais j'ai reçu un message en disant qu'elle voulait me revoir. Je l'aime bien, elle est très très sportive et tout... on partage plein de trucs.

Je crois que c'était encore pire que de voir ce qui s'était passé hier. De savoir qu'une fille lui plaisait vraiment. J'ai mordu dans mon sandwich, lui ai trouvé un goût de carton. Lui a commencé le sien avec appétit, le finissant en deux minutes.

- Tiens, ai-je soufflé en lui tendant mon déjeuner. Je n'ai pas très faim.

- Ah bon? S'est-il étonné. Ok, merci.

J'ai fait quelques pas en l'observant.

- Quoi?

- Rien. C'est juste que... C'est pas très bien, d'avoir fait ça avec Charlène. Tu sais, avec son copain et tout...

- Hé, faut pas dire non à une fille qui dit oui.

- C'est quoi ce proverbe à la con? C'est pour te trouver des excuses.

- J'avoue que ça m'a fait bizarre. De lui serrer la main ce matin, je veux dire. Charlène était là aussi, et on arrêtait pas de se regarder dans son dos! Mais c'est vrai que j'étais un peu mal à l'aise.

Un. Peu. Mal. A. L'aise. A sa place j'aurai été morte de honte.

- Alors, tu n'es toujours pas prêt pour une relation stable?

- Ah! Si, je pense. Mais je tombe pas sur la bonne personne. Sois les filles sont trop compliquées, soit elles ne cherchent pas à long terme.

Bien. Je rentrais dans quelle catégorie, moi? Les compliquées, je suppose. Il a continué:

- Enfin j'attend la bonne, qui cherche quelque chose de sérieux. Je suppose que la relation stable, c'est ce que je veux, au fond.

Il se foutait de ma gueule.

- Au fond, ai-ricané.

Au lieu de se vexer, il a rigolé.

- Quoi? Faut jamais dire non à une fille qui dit oui.

Cette conversation me faisait vraiment mal. Il savait très bien que j'aurai repris quelque chose de sérieux avec lui. Il savait que je dirais oui au moindre claquement de doigts. Et avec ces quelques mots, il me faisait comprendre que j'étais maintenant hors sujet; je ne faisais plus partie de la catégorie des filles. Je n'étais même pas une amie, en fait, il ne m'avait jamais vraiment présentée a ses chers colocataires et camarades de fac, ceux qui lui avaient fait découvrir la vraie vie étudiante, celle des fêtes et des soirées à thème du style « Snog and shag », ou toutes les étudiantes anglaises se retrouvaient. J'avais réussi, à force de persuasion, et toujours en redoutant le rejet définitif, à me faire tolérer dans ces fêtes. Je préférais voir et souffrir plutôt que de ne rien savoir.

La plupart du temps, je m'entendais bien avec les anglaises. J'étais très loin de leur idée de l'américaine, et mon physique inoffensif m'apportait leur confiance. Elle étaient gentilles, fêtardes, et souvent bourrées. Elles me posaient des questions sur Edward, et je répondais toujours sincèrement, en cachant toutefois mon statut d'ex. Bizarrement, elles ne se battaient jamais pour lui. Même s'il se tapait deux copines, elles restaient amies et parlaient de leurs expériences respectives. Les sentiments n'étaient pas vraiment impliqués, avec lui.

- Mais cette Rachel, c'est une anglaise non?

- Bah, oui.

Evidemment.

- Alors elle repart en juin?

- Non, elle s'est trouvé un job d'été dans les montagnes, dans un club de VTT.

Aïe. Il aimait tous les sports d'extérieur, et donc celles qui en faisaient.

- Mais elle repart en août, a-t-il conclu.

Bien. Très bien, mais cela signifiait tout de même trois mois de souffrances.

-Au fait, on va manger chez Alice et Jazz, ce soir.

Ce sont nos amis communs, ceux du lycée qui sont également venus étudier à New York.

- Ah, super!

- Par contre je ne pourrais pas passer la soirée avec vous après le repas, j'ai une fête.

- Encore?

- Bah, ouais.

Il a regardé dans le vague, un sourire sur les lèvres. Il y a une chose que je ne pouvais pas nier: il était parfaitement heureux. Dans son petit monde rempli de filles qui lui sautaient dessus, d'amis prêts à tout pour lui, de fêtes, et n'oublions pas de réussite scolaire. Il réussissait tout. C'est pourquoi j'arrivais même à comprendre son attitude, sans pour autant l'approuver. Edward Cullen était beau, intéressant, intelligent, passionné et avec suffisamment d'excentricité pour qu'on se souvienne de lui après une rencontre de deux minutes. En plus, personne ne réussissait à le détester pour tout ça.

- Tu y vas à quelle heure?

- Neuf, par là.

Il ne m'a pas invité, comme d'habitude. Ma présence à ces fêtes était à chaque fois dûe au fait que je lui demande pour y aller. Il ne voulait jamais m'y emmener, je l'ennuyais à rester dans ses pattes.

Cette fois, je n'ai pas insisté. Après la soirée de la veille, un autre coup au coeur aurait été fatal, même si se douter sans savoir était presque aussi dur. Au moins, je resterais avec Alice et Jazz. Ils ne savaient pas à quel point j'aimais encore Edward, persuadés qu'après un an et demi j'étais passée à autre chose. Ils ne me pensaient pas assez maso pour supporter de voir toutes ses conquêtes. Alors que pourtant, je l'étais. Ils en riaient avec lui, Alice disant « Il est unique, ce type », dès qu'il finissait de parler d'une fille.

Ils ne se rendaient pas compte, ne voyaient pas mon silence et mes mains crispée dès que le conversation prenait ce tour, alors qu'il était tellement agréable de parler de n'importe quoi avec lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il avait un jour décidé de faire de moi sa confidente, il y a quelques semaines de ça. Avant, j'avais le droit à quelques remarques, des sous entendus sur la manière dont il avait passé la soirée. Puis un jour, il a commencé à me décrire en détail la manière dont il s'y était pris pour se retrouver chez une fille. Et la manière dont il s'y était pris pour y rester la nuit. Bouche bée, je l'avais écouté, avait tenu jusqu'au soir puis avais passé ma nuit à pleurer dans mon lit.

J'étais pathétique. Folle et pathétique. Mais je n'arrivais pas à m'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre, et de toute façon personne ne s'intéressait à moi. Pour la plupart des gens, qui connaissaient Edward, j'étais juste Bella, son amie du lycée, la fille qu'il voyait quand il en avait envie, c'est à dire de façon très irrégulière. Personne, quoi.

-Tiens, pendant que j'y pense...

Je lui ai tendu un petit sachet, il m'a regardé avec de grands yeux.

- Comment ça se fait que tu ai toujours des capotes sur toi, Bella?

J'ai haussé les épaules.

- Prend le et fais pas chier. Je sais que tu en as jamais mais que tu en as toujours besoin, alors...

Il m'a tapé dans le dos.

- Petite cachottière, va.

Ouais. Je cachais surtout une grosse envie de me jeter du haut de la falaise, là tout de suite. Le soleil a fait une apparition, réchauffant tout de suite l'air de quelques degrés. J'ai enlevé mon gilet et étendu les bras.

- C'est pas pour ça que tu vas bronzer...

- Ta gueule.

Il a ricané, je l'ai frappé.

- On va se balader?

Il était toujours comme ça, imprévisible. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il disparaisse pour l'après-midi, parce qu'évidemment il avait mieux à faire que de la passer avec moi, mais il avait apparemment décidé de rester en attendant d'aller chez Alice et Jasper. On s'est baladés sur le bord de mer en parlant de tout et de rien. Je suis tombée deux fois, il m'a juste relevée par le bras, un peu brusquement. J'ai voulu prendre des photos mais il a grimacé, alors j'ai laissé tomber. Dommage. Et en même temps non, car j'aurais passé une partie de la nuit à regarder ses cheveux cuivrés sur mon écran d'ordinateur, ce qui est tout à fait malsain et contre productif.

Je voulais juste le voir comme un ami, rire avec Alice de ses aventures, mais c'était impossible. J'en était arrivée à souhaiter vieillir d'un an ou deux, d'un coup, pour être passée à autre chose...

Comme j'étais venue avec mon camion, nous sommes repartis dans nos voitures respectives. Il ne m'a pas attendue sur la route, préférant profiter des possibilités de sa Volvo. Je me suis tapée la tête sur le volant pour me reprendre avant de le rejoindre dans l'appartement d'Alice.

Quand je suis entrée, ils étaient déjà en pleine conversation:

- Elle est jolie, ta copine Emma?

Dites moi que je rêve.

- Je croyais que tu avais des vues sur Rachel, Edward, ai-je soufflé en me glissant dans le salon.

- Bah quoi, l'un n'empêche pas l'autre.

- Oui, elle est jolie, une brune aux yeux bleus, tu sais, très clairs.

- Oh putain. Présentes-la moi!

Jasper, derrière le comptoir de la cuisine, a souri en secouant la tête.

- Ca va, Bella?

J'ai été l'embrasser sur la joue, en disant que oui, mais qu'il fallait que je révise pour le lundi qui venait.

- Tu révises tout le temps, Bells.

J'avais eu l' idée saugrenue de m'engager dans des études de médecine, après le lycée. Cela me prenait beaucoup de temps mais je ne me plaignais pas, car j'étudiais ce que j'aimais.

Alice était dans le design d'objets et Jasper, lui, en école d'ingénieur spécialisée dans l'aéronautique. Ils étaient brillants tous les deux, et parfois intimidants. Quand à Edward, il voulait devenir chercheur en biologie, spécialisé dans l'environnement, et était d'ailleurs bien parti pour.

Jazz m'a tendu deux verres remplis d'un cocktail rose et orange, en désignant Edward du menton. J'ai été m'assoir à côté de lui, lui tendant un des verres.

- Bon, a-t-il trinqué, à Emma.

Il a fait un clin d'oeil à Alice qui s'est marrée tandis que je sursautais.

- Ou plutôt, il a repris avec un sourire en coin qui n'augurait rien de bon, aux préservatifs toujours présents dans le sac de Bella, et à ce qu'elle en fait!

J'ai grogné.

- Je m'envoie en l'air tous les soirs avec des motards barbus en cuir, c'est bien connu.

Puis j'ai levé mon verre en regardant Edward dans les yeux et je l'ai vidé d'un trait.

- Bon, Bells, a sautillé Alice, ignorant la remarque d'Edward, tu bosses sur quoi en ce moment?

- Les cancers de la prostate, ai-je souri.

Les garçons se sont tortillés sur leur siège en grimaçant. Je me suis tourné vers Edward, sachant qui'l n'aimait pas ce genre de trucs:

- Tu sais, ceux qui nécessitent un toucher rectal.

Il a frissonné d'horreur en me regardant avec des gros yeux.

- De toutes façons si vous voulez une bonne prévention il faut absolument se faire dépister un jour.

- Huuuuuurg, ont fait les garçons en coeur.

- Sinon, ai-je poursuivie, les tumeurs à la prostate appuient sur les tuyaux et vous empêchent à la fois de faire pipi et de faire l'amour. Alors entre un doigt dans le cul et la sonde urinaire, il faut choisir.

- Ah non! A protesté Edward en se levant. Je préfère le doigt dans le cul mais je veux pouvoir bander!

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel.

- Edward Cullen sans son super pouvoir n'est plus Edward Cullen, a conclu Jazz.

- Le super pouvoir reste à prouver...

Bon, là je lui tendais une sacrée perche.

- Toi, la petite brune, attend un peu que je t'attrape.

- C'est déjà fait, gros crétin.

- Ah ouais, c'est vrai.

Ouch. Comme quoi j'avais été mémorable. J'ai réussi à changer de conversation, en parlant de la dernière autopsie que nous avions faite en TP, puis nous avons mangé et Edward a dû partir.

- Bon les amis, tchao? Bella on se voit demain?

Ah bon? J'ai froncé les sourcils. J'avais prévu de réviser demain.

- Ca dépend à quelle heure tu appelles, si c'est pour midi OK, lui ai-je dit.

Intérieurement je sautais de joie. Il voulait me voir!

- D'ac. Bon allez les p'tits loups, bonne soirée! La mienne va être parfaite!

Je n'en doutais pas. Le voir partir m'a fait revenir à la réalité. Il était à une soirée. Avec des filles. Qui l'adoraient. Qui ne demandaient qu'une chose, et qui allaient l'avoir. Je suis allée m'enfermer dans la salle de bain, m'observant dans le miroir. J'y ai vu une fille petite, avec des longs cheveux bruns ondulés. Ils étaient la seule chose que j'aimais vraiment chez moi. Le reste n'avait aucun intérêt: trop frêle, trop blanche, des yeux marrons, et pour arranger le tout, le moindre vêtement sur moi me donnais l'air débraillée. Même une bête veste noire, ou une robe d'été dans laquelle je ressemblais à une hippie à moitié clocharde. Je n'avais jamais trouvé un style qui m'aille réellement, et me contentais donc du classique jean-baskets-haut en coton. A bien y réfléchir, je ne comprenais absolument pas comment j'avais, à un moment, pu intéresser Edward.

J'ai essuyé les quelques larmes de rage sur mon visage, l'ai passé sous l'eau et suis retournée dans le salon. Et j'ai bu pour oublier.

Deux heures après, hilare après une blague pourrie de Jasper, j'ai pris mon téléphone et ai envoyé: « Suis bourrée, toi? » a Edward. J'ai à peine attendu une minute avant de recevoir « Aussi. Vous n'êtes pas sortis? » « Non. Profite bien. Bisou ».

Je me suis tapée sur le front. « profite bien »? Définitivement maso.

…...........................................................................................................................................................

Mmh. Voilà. Bon. Z'en pensez quoi?


	2. Chapter 2

Oh, oh! Meeeeerci pour les reviews, encouragements, compassion etc etc...

Ca fait du bien de se sentir comprise. Enfin bref.

Enjoy, girls! (and boys, éventuellement)

…...............................................................................................

Chapitre 2

Je suis rentrée à mon appartement à trois heures du matin, après avoir pris le temps de dessaouler. Ce qui n'avait pas été une mince affaire, jusqu'à ce que je pense à ce qu'était en train de faire Edward. Urg! Mon ventre s'est contracté, j'ai essayé de ne pas y penser sur le trajet; au fait qu'il était là, quelque part, certainement contre le corps chaud d'une fille, la langue dans sa bouche. J'ai eu la nausée. En plus, j'étais à moitié jalouse du fait qu'il passe son temps dans des soirées terrible, le genre d'évènement dont les gens parlent encore pendant trois semaines, avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Le genre de trucs où je n'allais jamais.

D'accord, j'avais réussi à m'incruster dans quelques soirées avec Edward, mais c'étaient plus des regroupements de copains qu'autre chose... Non, la soirée ou il était attendu comme le messie cette nuit là était une orgie géante de deux cent personnes, dans un appartement donnant sur Central Park.

J'ai essayé, en vain, de me sortir tout ça de la tête. J'ai allumé la radio, tombant sur les Dandy Warhols, puis j'ai ouvert la fenêtre. L'air encore frais de la nuit m'a soulevé les cheveux et a plaqué mon T-shirt contre moi.

J'ai baissé les yeux sur ma poitrine, ainsi mise en valeur. Il fallait peut-être que je pense à mettre des hauts plus serrés. Et décolletés. A voir.

Je suis rentrée sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller mes deux colocs, James et Victoria. Je leur disais tout, et ils appelaient Edward « Le Gros Con », malgré mes tentatives de leur faire changer d'avis. Après tout, Edward n'était con qu'avec moi, et si je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui j'aurai ris de bon coeur en écoutant ses histoires. Mais eux disaient que ça « ne se faisait pas ». Ce qui n'était pas faux; je ne savais plus quoi penser parfois. Tout ce que je savais était à quel point j'avais mal.

J'ai trébuché sur la table de la salle commune, et un tas de bouquin est tombé à terre

- Bordeeeeeeeel.. Aïïïeuuuuuuuuh!

La porte de la chambre de James s'est ouverte, et il est apparu, en caleçon, ses longs cheveux blonds détachés. J'ai admiré la vue, sans toutefois d'arrière pensée: les colocs, c'est asexué de toute façons. Sinon trop de problèmes. Et nous trois avions depuis longtemps oublié toute pudeur quand il s'agissait de nudité dans l'appart.

- C'est bon Bells, pète des verres sur le carrelage on dira rien.

- J'ai pas...

Il a sourit.

- Laisse tomber. Alors ta soirée?

Je me suis avachie sur le canapé en me frottant l'orteil.

- J'ai besoin d'un doliprane. Et d'un câlin. Edward est parti tôt à une orgie géante et je suis restée cher Alice et Jazz, donc ça a été... Je lui ai filé une capote.

- Nom de Dieu, Bella, laisse-le chopper la syphilis!

J'ai grimacé, évacuant de ma tête les images de chancre syphilitique sur le bout du pénis d'Edward.

- Eurk. Non, sûrement pas.

- Pourquoi, tu comptes te resservir de la chose un jour, peut-être? Bella, tu vois bien qu'il ne veut plus de toi.

Ils sont assez dur parfois, mais grâce à eux j'ai fait un bon bout de chemin dans le sens de la prise de conscience. A ce moment d'une deuxième porte est passée la tête de Victoria, énorme masse de cheveux rouge.

- Fermez-la, je veux dormir. Bells tu me racontes demain ok? Je préparerai le Nutella.

J'ai gloussé et me suis enfui dans ma chambre après avoir embrassé la joue de James.

Je me suis réveillée à 10 heures, me rappelant évidemment tout de suite qu'Edward devait m'appeler pour qu'on mange ensemble ce midi, ce qui a eu pour conséquence de me faire sauter dans la douche en deux secondes. Victoria m'attendait les pieds sur le bar du salon (nous avons une seule pièce pour le salon et la cuisine, avec une séparation par un bar), le New-York Times dans les mains. Elle étudie le commerce, et passe donc des demi journées à éplucher le moindre papier.

- Ah! Alors?

- Mmh. Rien de neuf.

Je lui ai déballé ma soirée en essayant d'éviter les énormes tartines de Nutella qu'elle me brandissait sous le nez toutes les deux minutes.

- Et donc tu dois manger avec, a-t-elle conclu.

J'ai rougit, un peu honteuse.

- Ouais...

- Mauvaise idée.

- Je sais.

- T'es une droguée. Accro. Complètement stone. Totallement piquée. En manque. Besoin de ta dose..

- Ca va, Vic'. Je sais...

Elle a soupiré, s'est renfoncée sur son siège.

- Désolée.

Elle ne l'était pas vraiment, mais je ne lui en voulais pas. Sans elle j'aurai continué à prendre les cachets que j'avalais il y a encore six mois, un cocktail d'antidépresseurs, d'anxiolytiques et de somnifères. Elle m'avait hurlé dessus en découvrant les boites et avait tout planqué. Et j'étais enfin sortie de mon état catatonique.

- Bon, quitte à voir Gros Con, autant être jolie, histoire de le dégouter un peu. Viens, on va voir ce que tu planques dans ton armoire.

Pas grand chose malheureusement, mais je faisais confiance à Victoria.

- Au pire je te prêterais quelque chose.

- Bien sûr, oui, ai-je rigolé.

Vic est le genre de fille sur qui on se retourne dans la rue. Une masse impressionnante de cheveux roux naturels, un mètre soixante quinze de grâce féline, avec un bon bonnet C. Tout mon contraire.

- On fait la même taille de haut, je te rappelle.

- Sauf que je le remplis pas.

Elle a fait un geste vaque de la main, m'a dégoté un petit haut blanc à bretelles que je ne me rappelais pas avoir acheté (« Renée », ai-je pensé) et une paire de jeans serrés que je répugnais à mettre car je trouvais désagréable la sensation du tissu qui colle aux cuisses. Elle m'a fourré dans les mains un crayon noir pour les yeux en me disant de me débrouiller, et le temps que je finisse il était déjà midi.

Puis midi et demi.

Puis une heure.

- Bon. Ai-je dit en prenant mon téléphone.

« C'est Bella. On devais pas manger ensemble? Je passe par chez toi au pire. »

La réponse m'est parvenue un quart d'heure après.

« Je viens de me réveiller. Passe pas, il y a du monde. Bad idea. Je pensais redormir un peu. A toute. ».

Je suis restée les bras ballants, assise sur mon lit, me sentant terriblement conne. Evidemment qu'il y avait « du monde ». Ce monde étant sans aucun doute une fille qui venait également de se réveiller à côté de lui. Et évidemment qu'il n'allait pas tenir sa promesse de manger avec moi. J'ai arraché mon haut blanc de mes épaules, me suis passée un coton démaquillant, et ai sauté dans un gros sweat de l'Université. Puis j'ai répondu:

« Laisse tomber. Je dois réviser. Bonne sieste, a plus »

Il n'y a pas eu de retour, aussi j'ai sorti mes cours et me suis mise à réviser comme prévu. A cinq heures de l'après-midi, mon portable a sonné.

« On se voit toujours? »

« Non. Je révise » J'ai grincé des dents, énervée. Qu'il aille se faire voir. Il n'a pas répondu et à la fin de l'après-midi, j'ai craqué, me plongeant dans les dossiers photos de mon ordinateur. J'ai commencé à pleurer en voyant celle où nous étions au Canada, partis sur un coup de tête pour quelques jours. Au bord d'une rivière, il avait son bras sur mes épaules, un grand sourire et des yeux très doux qui regardaient mon visage levé vers lui. Il y avait du soleil, et j'avais l'air heureuse. Lui aussi. Et il était surtout d'une beauté à couper le souffle, les cheveux encore plus décoiffés que d'habitude, une chemise en lin collée contre lui par le vent. J'ai posé mes doigts sur son visage, m'étouffant avec mes larmes.

Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles pendant quinze jours après ça. Il m'avait à l'époque de la rupture supprimé de ses amis Facebook, et ne m'avait pas remise depuis, sans que je sache pourquoi ou que j'ose demander. Mais j'avais un truc, allant voir sur un de ses vieux blogs où un petit encart Facebook renseignait sur le statut en cours. Il continuait les soirées, découvrait de nouveaux groupes de musique et interpellait des filles au nom qui m'était inconnu. Ca me faisait mal à chaque fois, car je voyais qu'il était heureux sans moi dans sa vie. Même en tant qu'amie.

J'avais essayé de ne plus prendre de nouvelles, de couper les ponts complètement, mais cela s'était avéré impossible. Je craquais à chaque fois, ou bien nous étions amenés à nous voir. C'était un vrai cercle vicieux. En fait, je connaissais tout de sa vie et il ne savait rien de la mienne, pas même l'endroit où j'habitais ou le nom de mes colocataires. Parce que quand nous avions un peu de temps ensemble, il le passait à parler de lui. Il me posait quelques questions, mais mes réponses tournaient court, toujours interrompues par ses nouvelles histoires. Je ne m'en offensais pas, buvant ses paroles, observant le moindre geste, la ligne de sa mâchoire et de ses épaules.

Mes examens s'étaient très bien passés et je commençais ce matin là un stage dans le service de réanimation de l'hôpital universitaire. Il faisait de plus en plus chaud et la ville grouillait de monde. Durant ma pause, je rejoignais le groupe des infirmières sur le toit, pour la bonne raison que mon sujet de stage consistait à faire le même travail qu'elles et à apprendre les techniques.

- Salut, Bella c'est ça? Les étudiants en médecine ne viennent pas souvent avec nous, alors bienvenue.

J'ai souris à la fille aux cheveux blonds et courts qui m'avait accueillie, puis elles se sont mises à parler mecs et shopping.

- Et toi Bella, un copain? Mignonne comme tu es..

- Heu. Non...

- Sérieusement? Faut arranger ça.

- Oh, non, merci, ça me convient comme ça, ai-je rougis.

- Elle est trop timide.

- Oui définitivement.

- Mmmh, on va te présenter quelques jeunes médecins de sous les fagots, il y en a même qu'on a personnellement essayé, et franchement, pas mal. A ajouté la petite blonde en levant les deux pouces.

- Tiens, en voilà! A rit une brune boulotte. On va t'arranger un coup, Bella.

Un groupe de médecins, hommes et femmes, arrivaient dans notre direction. Gênée, je me suis accoudée à la balustrade pour observer la ville.

- Salut les filles, a vibré une voix grave derrière moi.

- Salut, Jaaake! Ont-elles toutes répondu en même temps, même les infirmières de cinquante ans.

My God. Encore un vieux dragueur-tombeur au sourire refait et aux sourcils épilés, qui fait de la muscu entre deux séances de bronzage en cabine. Je me suis retournée, curieuse de voir ça.

Ah. Autant pour moi. Le Jake en question était un grand brun élancé aux cheveux longs attachés en queue de cheval et qui avait visiblement des origines indiennes. Son regard est passé sur moi sans s'arrêter. Bah tiens. Je me suis re-retournée et ai observé l'Empire State Building, au loin. Les filles continuaient à glousser derrière, et les mecs à râler. L'apparition de ce Jake ne devait jamais être une bonne nouvelle pour eux. J'ai intérieurement haussé les épaules, le comparant à Edward et ne lui trouvant aucun avantage. C'était assez emmerdant à vrai dire: je ne risquais pas de trouver quelqu'un d'autre car aucun n'avait les qualités requises. C'est à dire être Edward. Enfin, je veux dire, c'est quand même relativement restrictif.

- Jake, je te présente Bella, ai-je entendu derrière moi.

Râh. J'ai été forcée de tourner la tête et ai fait un sourire rapide en direction du bonhomme. Qui levait un sourcil interrogateur vers mes nouvelles amies infirmières, genre « pourquoi vous me la présentez? ». Pff. J'étais quand même un peu vexée, et j'ai lissé mon pyjama vert de soignant sur mes hanches. Enfin, peu importe de toute façon.

- Salut, a-t-il finit par dire.

- Ouais, salut.

D'habitude j'étais quand même beaucoup plus aimable avec les gens. Mais il m'énervait déjà. Ca a dû le vexer à son tour, parce qu'il est apparu à côté de moi, accoudé à la rambarde.

- Alors t'es une nouvelle infirmière?

- Non. Je suis en stage pour la fac de médecine.

Il m'a regardé de haut en bas, l'air sceptique. Gros con. Quoi, il y avait un physique typique de l'infirmière ou du médecin? Il suffisait de regarder George, l'infirmier de 112 kilos, pour savoir que non. Mais visiblement les clichés avaient la vie dure avec certains.

- Bon! J'y retourne. Bye, heu...

- Jacob.

- Ouais. Voilà.

Évidemment, je me souvenais parfaitement de son surnom. J'avais surtout voulu le contrarier. Il est resté bouche bée tandis que je descendais les escaliers de secours, et puis j'ai entendu « Elle a ses règles ou quoi? », ce qui m'a fait rire.

Quelques jours plus tard, j'avais tout fait pour ne pas croiser l'infâme docteur dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Je rentrais le soir, épuisée d'avoir dû bondir dans des salles à la dernière seconde. C'était devenu une sorte de jeu, parce qu'il n'y avait en fait aucun intérêt à l'éviter, après tout il n'allait pas me tuer à coup d'aiguilles parce que j'avais fait semblant d'oublier son prénom. Mais ça m'amusait. Et pendant quelques minutes, j'oubliais Edward.

J'avais gagné quelques bleus dans l'affaire, me cognant contre les lits dans ma précipitation ou trébuchant sur les poubelles, et James avait passé une demi heure à m'étaler de la crème sur les extrémités en secouant la tête.

Le samedi soir, me connectant sur mon compte Gmail, j'ai reçu un message instantané d'Edward, ce qui a eu pour effet une explosion d'adrénaline et de mon rythme cardiaque.

« Encore connectée, toi! »

« Tu l'es autant que moi, si tu vois à quelle fréquence je me co... »

« ...Certes »

il y a eu quelques minutes de rien, puis j'ai renvoyé:

« C'est tout? »

« Bah... ouais »

« Ok. Tu fais quoi ce we? On peut se balader si tu t'ennuies »

Ce qui avait à peu près zéro chances d'arriver, après tout Edward à toujours quelque chose à faire le week-end.

« Je suis pas là ce we »

Même si je le savais, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être déçue. En plus, il pouvait très bien mentir. Ne rien avoir de particulier à faire, mais ne pas avoir envie de me voir tout simplement. Ca arrivait fréquemment.

« D'ac... A plus, amuse toi bien »

« A plus! »

« Bisous » ai-je ajouté, n'obtenant pas de réponse. Je suis ensuite restée plusieurs minutes figée devant mon ordinateur. Autant qu'il ne vienne pas me parler, si c'était pour dire ça. Ca me faisait replonger pour plusieurs jours dans un état de dépression semi comateuse, tout ça pour rien. Merci Edward. Je t'aime, sale enfoiré.

En voyant que je ne mangeais presque rien, Victoria a poussé un gros soupir avant de lancer:

- Demain soir on sort. Et t'as intérêt à être bien fringuée sinon on rentre pas là où je veux aller. Alors demain aprèm, shopping.

Le lendemain en fin d'après-midi, j'émergeais des magasins complètement échevelée, poisseuse, mais agrippant fermement des sacs contenant une robe rouge sombre, des sandales à talon et... un Wonderbra. Victoria, parfaite, est apparue à côté de moi sur ses escarpins sans un cheveu de travers. Un type l'a sifflée, elle s'est contenté de le regarder de haut en bas avec un tel air de dédain qu'il en a rougit.

- Bon, ma grande. A la douche, et on est parties.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle a six mois de moins que moi. Une fois revenue à l'apart et douchée, j'ai fixé d'un oeil mauvais les chaussures qui me promettaient quelques belles chutes et glissades dans la soirée. Victoria avait balayé l'argument d'un:

- Comme ça un beau mec ira te ramasser.

J'ai enfilé le Wonderbra, ai regardé dans le miroir la confirmation de mes soupçons: j'avais la poitrine remontée sous le menton. Bon. Au moins il y avait quelques chose sous la robe.

Victoria est arrivée et m'a attaquée avec du fard à paupière. Les yeux fermés, j'ai pensé à Edward, me demandant ce qu'il faisait. S'il n'était pas à une fête, il était certainement sur son balcon, dans son hamac, un verre à la main et son MacBook sur les genoux, en train de chatter avec une fille. Notre relation avait d'ailleurs commencé comme ça. Nous nous croisions dans les couloirs de la bibliothèque, puis nous nous étions rencontrés par Jazz et Alice. J'avais évidemment tout de suite été attirée, sans pour autant avoir d'espoir. Mais il m'avait cherchée, venant discuter tous les soirs sur Facebook, m'invitant à manger chez lui. J'étais Cendrillon à l'époque, la fille que toutes les autres envient; je me sentais belle et heureuse.

Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi ils m'avait choisie. Pourquoi Edward Cullen, celui qui avait tout, qui aimait le challenge, avait jeté son dévolu sur moi. Je ne représentais aucune difficulté, j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui dès qu'il avait commencé à me présenter de l'intérêt.

- Voilà! S'est exclamée Victoria. Si tu passes pas la soirée dans les bras d'un type, je comprend pas.

- Mmh.

J'ai relevé mes cheveux en une queue de cheval haute et nous sommes parties. Le Club s'appelais le Black Diamond, ce qui m'a fait penser à une boite de strip-tease. Mais vu la queue de gens sur leur trente et un qui poireautaient devant, j'ai vite révisé mon jugement. Ne tenant pas compte des cordons de la file d'attente, Victoria m'a tirée devant le videur à qui elle a fait la bise en disant « Salut, Ben ». Bah, merde alors.

Salut ma belle. Mes belles, a-t-il rectifié en me souriant. Allez-y.

A l'intérieur, c'était sombre, très classe, très bruyant avec un bar moderne qui scintillait de l'intérieur et une piste de danse géante bourrée de monde en contrebas. J'ai senti mon pouls s'accélérer, et j'ai fait un immense sourire à Vic.

Elle m'a payé un cocktail rose et sucré qui s'appelais Love in Manhattan, et qui m'est tout de suite monté à la tête. Puis j'ai été danser, n'importe comment évidemment, étant donné mes compétences et mes talons. Je suis tombée trois fois, et effectivement des gens m'ont ramassé. Le troisième, riant de bon coeur, m'a crié dans l'oreille:

- Viens, je te paye un verre!

J'ai repris le même cocktail, un peu gênée.

- Je m'appelle Mike, et toi, tu sais vraiment pas danser, a-t-il repris, hilare.

- Je m'entraine, ai-je souris.

Il avait l'air plus intéressé par la conversation que par une envie de ramener un fille dans son lit, et j'ai passé une bonne demi heure à discuter avec lui. Il a fini par me dire son nom de famille, Newton, pour qu'on puisse se retrouver sur Facebook, et puis a rejoint ses amis. Victoria, les bras autour du cou d'un grand brun, m'a fait un signe de la main, un clin d'oeil

Je suis retournée danser lorsque la musique est devenue plus lente, me permettant des mouvements plus coordonnés. L'alcool aidait beaucoup aussi, et mes hanches suivaient la musique. Les yeux fermés, je laissais les gens me frôler. J'ai entendu des voix masculines derrière moi, et d'un seul coup j'ai senti des mains sur ma taille.

- Salut, jolie brune en robe rouge, a soufflé une voix dans mon oreille.

Une voix que j'aurai reconnue n'importe où. Qui a repris:

- Tu t'appelles?

Je me suis retournée.

- Salut, Edward.

…...............................................................................................................................

Review? Gros bisous à tous. Et merci de lire...


	3. Chapter 3

Je sais... suis en retard.

Merci pour les reviews, marques de sympathie, et les quelques critiques.

Les faits sont encore et toujours inspirés de ce qui m'arrive.

Bisous à tous

…...

Il m'a fixé quelques secondes, la bouche légèrement ouverte, figé. Puis il a retiré ses mains de mes hanches à une vitesse telle qu'il a été contraint de faire un pas en arrière pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, ce qui m'a vexée.

- Bella. Ca fait un bail!

J'ai hoché la tête en le détaillant. Jean et T-shirt noir sur sa peau blanche, cheveux qui brillaient à la lumière du spot. Un boule m'est montée dans la gorge quand j'ai vu le début de sa clavicule, et j'ai détourné les yeux. Je ne pouvais pas empêcher les images de passer dans ma tête. Cette clavicule, je l'avais couverte avec ma bouche et mes doigts, à l'époque. Comme le reste de son corps, d'ailleurs.

- Tu nous présentes? A sourit un des deux autres garçons, derrière lui.

- Bella, une... amie. Et Bella, voici mes deux colocataires, Jo et Mattew.

Je leur ai fait un signe de main et un sourire. Je les aimais bien sans les connaître, uniquement par empathie. Vivre avec quelqu'un comme Edward devait être parfois écrasant, et ils le regardaient avec admiration, le prenant sûrement comme modèle de coolitude.

Sentant que la boule dans ma gorge n'allait pas partir de sitôt, j'ai couiné un:

- Bon, amusez-vous bien, je vais heu... au bar.

J'allais surtout trouver Victoria et me casser d'ici, oui.

- Attends, Bella!

Ses doigts sont venus s'enrouler autour de mon bras.

- Quoi? Ai-je répondu sèchement, plus par volonté de ne pas lui montrer mon malaise que par réel agacement.

- Tu veux pas qu'on se voit, demain soir? Manger un truc, je sais pas.

Bouche bée, j'ai senti mon esprit devenir vide.

- Okkkk, ai-je finalement sorti. Tu me textotes.

- Bon. Et, pas mal, la robe.

Il a passé un index sur mon épaule en faisant un clin d'oeil a ses colocs. J'ai fait un pas en arrière, les sourcils froncés. A quoi jouait-il? J'ai réussi à battre en retraite jusqu'à un tabouret haut, et je l'ai observé danser et rire, jusqu'à ce qu'il attrape une blondinette par le bras. Là, j'ai foncé sur Victoria, qui avait la langue au fond de la gorge de son grand brun, lui faisant comprendre que j'allais rentrer.

Elle a froncé les sourcils.

- Gros Con est là, lui ai-je expliqué.

- Bâtard, il trouve même le moyen de te gâcher ton unique sortie en boite de la décennie... Vas-y, ma belle, a-t-elle fini par soupirer en me tapotant la tête.

Sur le chemin de la sortie, j'ai fait un signe de main à Mike Newton, qui me l'a rendu avec un sourire gentil.

Une fois dans la rue, une angoisse terrible est montée. Il m'arrivait souvent de flipper complètement depuis ma rupture avec Edward, des crises de paniques qui me forçaient à disparaître en boule sous mon bureau ou dans un coin de mur, la respiration anarchique et les membres tétanisés. Je ne l'expliquait pas vraiment, sûrement un reste de l'impression de chute qui m'avait prise quand il m'avait annoncé, par téléphone, qu'il ne voulait plus de moi. Le gouffre qui s'était alors ouvert l'était toujours, et je passais mon temps à marcher au bord.

J'ai dû m'appuyer contre un mur et me forcer à respirer calmement, essayant de me raisonner.

« Ce n'est qu'un garçon... Ca arrive tout le temps des filles qui se font plaquer... arrête d'être pathétique... »

Une fois en état de marcher, j'ai souris au videur qui me regardait d'un air inquiet, la main toujours appuyée au mur. J'ai observé mes ongles de pieds dans mes sandales, rouges pour aller avec la robe.

- Bella! Je croyais que t'allais au bar. Tu as oublié ça sur le tabouret.

J'ai eu envie d'hurler. Edward brandissait mon foulard à l'entrée de la boite, tout sourire. Mes ongles se sont enfoncés dans la brique, et j'ai fermé les yeux.

- Merde.. ça va, Bella?

Il était à côté de moi maintenant, un peu inquiet.

- Oui, ai-je soufflé, cherchant une explication plausible. Un peu trop bu je crois.

Il a éclaté de rire, m'a tapoté le dos.

- Sacrée toi, va. Tiens, Jo a demandé si t'avais un mec... Je lui ai dis que non. Enfin, t'en a pas, n'est ce pas?

- Tu le saurais, je pense.

- Bah pas forcément, c'est pas comme si on se racontait notre vie, hein.

- D'ailleurs c'est pour ça que je sais dans quel sens tu as baisé Rachel, Edward, ai-je répliqué, acide.

Il m'a fixée un instant, avant de grommeler que ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Je lui ai arraché mon foulard des mains, en colère.

- Bonne soirée, je me casse.

- T'étouffes pas dans ton vomi!

Je lui ai fait un doigt sans me retourner, ce qui l'a fait rire. Une fois arrivée au bout de la rue, il m'a interpellée.

- Bella!

- Quoi, putain!

- Tu devrais mettre des talons plus souvent!

- Va te faire foutre! Ai-je hurlé en tournant au coin du bâtiment. Avant de fondre en larmes.

Le lendemain, je suis allée dans un studio de tatouage me faire percer le téton droit. Je n'avais aucune idée de la provenance de cette idée. Je m'étais réveillée avec cette envie, m'étais rapidement renseignée sur internet et hop. Le premier studio à l'air propre et sérieux avait fait l'affaire.

L'aiguille était, genre, énorme. J'ai fermé les yeux en attendant la douleur, qui a duré moins d'une seconde, et deux minutes plus tard j'avais un joli anneau dans le sein droit, que je zieutais comme s'il ne m'appartenais pas.

- Vous avez des jolis seins. M'a dit le gros perceur barbu et tatoué en enlevant ses gants.

Je lui ai souri. Il ressemblait au Père Noël, dans le genre ex-taulard, et sa remarque n'avait absolument rien de perverse.

- Merci.

C'est vrai que je les redécouvrais, ainsi ornés. J'ai passé la journée à dépenser mes quelques économies dans des fringues. Pas une seule seconde je n'ai pensé à Edward, occupée par la douleur légère venant de ma poitrine, qui me rappelait constamment cette nouveauté que moi seule connaissais.

A 18 heures, tandis que je découvrais mon sein pour montrer la chose à une Victoria stupéfaite, mon téléphone a vibré. J'ai rapidement lu le « Dans 20 mn à l'Indien de d'habitude? » tandis que ma coloc hurlait.

- JAAAAAAAAMESSSS! Putain viens voir!

- Je lui montre pas mon nichon!

Elle a roulé ses yeux.

- T'inquiètes il en a vu d'autres.

James a déboulé de la salle de bain, vaguement paniqué.

- Bella est folle, a gloussé Vic en tirant sur mon T-shirt.

Les yeux de James lui sont sortis de la tête. Il a bondi vers moi, a mis son nez à moins de 10 centimètres de mon téton. Je me suis tortillée, vaguement mal à l'aise.

- Wow, a-t-il résumé. Sexy. En quel honneur?

- Je sais pas, j'avais envie.

- Mon Dieu, tu viens de devenir, d'un coup, une créature potentiellement sexuée!

Il a battu en retraite vers la salle de bain, une main devant les yeux. J'ai rit, moitié fière moitié inquiète. J'ai expliqué à Victoria:

- En fait ça m'aide à redevenir sexuée a mes propres yeux... Bon. Je vais manger avec Edward.

- Tu plaisantes ou quoi?

- Non.

Elle a soupiré.

- Je te pardonne parce que tu as osé te faire faire un putain de piercing au téton, mais sinon je t'aurais ligotée sur le comptoir.

Dix minutes plus tard, serrée dans mon haut noir tout neuf, de l'eye liner sur les yeux, je poireautais devant le resto Indien du quartier. J'ai sursauté quand il a posé une main sur mon épaule.

- La vache, il vient de se passer un truc de fou, j'ai été boire un verre avec Camilla, la copine de Mattew, et au moment de partir elle a essayer de m'embrasser, ça la fout mal!

- Heu. Bonjour aussi. Et pour 'Camilla ', pourquoi est ce que tu buvais un verre avec elle, déjà.

On est entré dans le resto, et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être décue qu'il ne remarque pas mes efforts vestimentaires. Ou de maquillage. Il nous a commandé deux nan au fromage, avec de l'agneau, avant de reprendre:

- Bah Mattew est parti pour quelques jours ce matin, elle est passé à l'appart parce qu' elle se faisait chier, alors voilà, on est sortis un peu.

- Mouais. Enfin, tu l'as pas embrassée, toi.

- Bah non. Enfin, elle aurait pas été avec Mattew j'aurais pas dit non mais là...

Pour couper court à la conversation, j'ai changé de sujet. Avec Edward je suis une experte du changement de sujet-mais-qui-va-marcher-parce-qu'on-parle-de-lui.

- Alors hier, t'es rentré tard?

- Pas longtemps après toi, en fait. J'étais fatigué.

Il a payé pour nos deux repas, balayant mes protestations d'un geste de la main. Sa capacité à passer d'un comportement de complet connard à celui d'un gentleman était stupéfiante.

- Et toi, t'as réussi à pas mourir dans ton vomi, à ce que je vois.

Ses yeux ont pétillé d'amusement, et j'ai été un instant incapable de sortir un mot, éblouie.

- J'étais pas vraiment bourrée. C'était juste une étourdissement.

Jetant un oeil aux deux galettes fourrées au fromage qu'il tenait dans la main, il m'a filé la plus grosse avant de me guider vers une table dans la vitrine.

- Tu ferais mieux de manger un peu plus, t'es un peu sèche en ce moment, et après forcément, tu tiens pas un verre d'alcool.

- Je suis bien comme ça, ai-je grommelé, au fond heureuse qu'il ai remarqué que j'avais maigri depuis l'année précédente.

Le repas s'est étonnamment bien passé. Il me faisait rire, ne disant pas un mot de ses conquêtes. Je suis repartie du resto avec un sourire au lèvres, jusqu'à ce que je le vois tourner au coin de la rue. Il n'avait pas parlé d'un autre rendez-vous ou d'un autre moment où on pourrait se voir. Et ce genre de soirée était en fait pire que tout: elles m'empêchait de l'oublier, j'étais aussi amoureuse qu'avant, comme si chaque fois que quelques chose de nouveau se produisait dans ma vie et me permettait de commencer à passer à autre chose, il le sentait et venait pour tout foutre par terre.

Je me suis connectée sur Facebook en rentrant, le ventre serré. J'ai actualisé mon profil, « petit changement corporel ;) », avant de me rendre compte que j'avais deux nouvelles demandes d'ajout à une liste d'amis. Allons bon. J'ai faillit tomber de ma chaise en cliquant dessus.

Edward Cullen. Jacob Black.

Tremblante, j'ai cliqué sur « ajouter » pour les deux, ignorant ensuite totalement Jacob pour me précipiter sur le profil d'Edward.

« Bon petit cheese nan ce soir :) :) »

Je me suis sentie stupide quand mon coeur s'est mis à battre de plus en plus vite. Le reste de son profil regroupait des résumés de soirées, des liens pour de la musique, le tout abondemment commenté par ses innombrables amis.

J'ai cliqué sur « j'aime » à son profil, juste parce que je pouvais le faire. Victoria est apparue derrière moi.

- Il veut pas te lâcher, le type. C'est une putain de sangsue, si tu veux mon avis. Sauf qu'il te bouffe la vie.

- Je sais.

Elle a secoué la tête, s'est penchée sur mon écran pour observer la photo.

- Même si j'avoue que c'est quand même une sangsue plutôt comestible. Allez, changes de page, tu vas encore péter un câble.

Pour ne pas la contrarier, j'ai été sur la page de mon deuxième nouvel ami, Jacob. Il faisait un truc stupide sur sa photo, consistant à essayer d'avaler d'une seule bouchée une énorme part de gâteau.

- Lui aussi est comestible, mais c'est un con.

- Ca tu t'en fous, ma grande, ce qu'il te faut c'est une bonne baise. Et si ça en reste là, peu importe qu'il soit con, pas vrai?

- Enfin, ai-je soupiré. Il est pas con dans le sens... con. Il est docteur, tu vois. Au CHU. Mais disons qu'il est un peu trop conscient de ce qu'il a. Et puis je passe mon temps à l'éviter parce que la première fois que je l'ai vu j'ai pas été très aimable.

- Bah visiblement il s'en fout. Et il est parfait pour ce que tu veux en faire, a-t-elle dit après m'avoir piqué la souris pour naviguer dans ses photos.

- Pour ce que tu veux que j'en fasse, j'ai rectifié.

- Je suis sûr qu'il aime les piercings aux tétons, a ajouté James, nous faisant sursauter.

- Putain! Mec, tu fais flipper!

Torse nu, il s'est mis à danser lascivement en se frottant les tétons avec les index, tout en émettant des bruits explicites.

- Mmmmmhhhh... ahhhhhhhhhh... Ouiiiiiiiiii... Mmmmmhhhh! Bellaaaaaa frotte toiiiiiiii contre moi que je sente ton piercing houuuuuuuu ahhhhhhhhh...

Je suis tombée de ma chaise, morte de rire, tandis que Victoria lui lançait un coussin dans la tête. James est parti de la chambre en me faisant un clin d'oeil et en agitant sa langue.

- Pervers! Ai-je hurlé, tandis que Victoria fixait la porte, la bouche ouverte. Arrête de baver, Vic.

- Quoi? A-t-elle paniqué. Je bave pas. Je ne mesurais pas la profondeur de sa stupidité, c'est tout.

- Mouiiiiii.

Juste à ce moment, PLOP, un message instantané est apparu sur ma page Facebook.

- C'est Jake, ai-je constaté, un peu déçue.

« - Salut l'apprentie docteur. Je me suis permis de t'ajouter, histoire de reprendre tout depuis le début... On a pas bien démarré tous les deux.

- Pas de problème.

- Ca va? Tu fais quoi ce soir? »

- Il te veuuuut, a chantonné Vic.

- Pff, arrête. Il se renseigne, c'est tout.

Elle a ricané, et tirant sur ma chaise à roulettes, m'a envoyée jusque dans le salon, avant de fondre sur le clavier.

- VIC, PUTAIN!

Elle gloussait comme une folle, ses cheveux roux lui donnant l'air d'une sorcière au service des forces du mal. J'ai repris le contrôle de mon ordinateur, lisant:

« - Ce soir? Je vais penser à toi en tripotant mon piercing au téton »

- T'abuses, merde!

« - Heu désolée c'est ma coloc qui pète un câble, j'ai pas du tout écrit ça. Je ne vais pas penser à toi, ni tripoter mon piercing.

- Ha, parce que tu as un piercing au téton? »

Merde. Je m'étais un peu vendue, là.

« - Peu importe. Toi, t'as quoi de prévu?

- Haha, non pas peu importe. Mais bref. Je sors avec d'autres du CHU, on va dans un bar pas loin de l'hosto, tu veux venir?

- Pourquoi pas. Vous allez où?

- Tam-Tam. Tu vois?

- Ouep. Quelle heure?

- 9 heures. On reparlera de ce piercing ;)

- Ou pas. A toute.»

Je me sentais un peu bizarre. C'est la première fois que j'avais un rencard, ou ce qui y ressemblait, depuis Edward. En parlant du loup, son nom est apparu sur la page. Les doigts tremblants, je me suis collée à l'écran.

« - Re-salut Miss. Je t'ai remise, je trouvais ça con de faire trainer cette histoire de Facebook.

- Ouais.  
- C'est quoi ce changement corporel?  
- Ah... Oh, rien de bien grave.  
- Bah allez, dis tout à tonton Edward  
- T'as fait des drôles de trucs avec ta nièce, toi!  
- Haha... Change pas de sujet. Et quand la nièce est sexy... Alors, ce changement? »

Il avait dit que j'étais sexy. J'ai arrêté de respirer, le coeur sortant presque de ma cage thoracique. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas lui dire, pour le piercing.

« - Un piercing. Un dans le genre qu'on ne peut pas voir quand je suis habillée.

- Téton.  
- Hé bah...  
- Bah quoi?

- Non, rien, je t'imaginais pas faire ça c'est tout.  
- Bon, faut que j'y aille, j'ai rendez-vous avec les gens de l'hôpital.

- Ah ouais?  
- Bah... Ouais. J'ai une vie sociale, tu sais. (Pur mensonge. Ma vie sociale d'après Edward avait commencé la veille, grâce à Vic)  
- Lol. Bon, amuse-toi bien, la percée. »

Je me suis déconnectée, fière de l'avoir à moitié envoyé bouler.

- Victoriaaaaaaaaaa! J'ai besoin d'aide pour m'habiller.  
J'ai émergé de ma chambre un quart d'heure plus tard dans un slim noir et un haut bustier bleu par dessus mon seul et unique Wonderbra, ainsi qu'avec une solide impression d'être à poil.

Je suis arrivée vingt minutes en retard, trouvant un bar bondé. Passant sous un cocotier en plastique, j'ai tenté d'apercevoir la haute silhouette de Jake.

- Bella! Miss, par ici!  
Ils étaient au moins une dizaine autour d'une table haute, perchés sur des tabourets en rotin. Jacob, un grand sourire aux lèvres, tapotait un tabouret vide à côté de lui.

- Mais tu peux t'assoir sur mes genoux si tu veux, a-t-il dit en me détaillant de haut en bas.  
J'ai rougit, me suis hissée sur le tabouret.

- Tiens je t'ai pris un cocktail.  
Il m'a glissé un énorme verre remplit d'un liquide rouge sombre tandis que je saluais le reste de la table, dont deux internes féminines qui me lançaient des regards noirs. Perturbée, j'ai repensé à l'époque où la plupart des étudiantes de la fac me réservaient ce même regard, à cause de la main d'Edward dans la mienne.

La salle était bruyante, la tablée sympathique, et je me suis bientôt retrouvée un peu bourrée, deux cocktails dans le ventre, le bras de Jake autour des épaules, les joues en feu.

- Alors ce piercing, m'a-t-il demandé dans l'oreille.  
- Haha... Va falloir deviner.  
Ca faisait du bien de flirter un peu, même si je n'avais aucune envie qu'une autre partie du corps de Jacob ne se retrouve sur moi.  
- Mmh... Nombril?  
- Non.  
- Haut de l'oreille?  
Il a soulevé mes cheveux pour vérifier, tandis que je gloussais.  
- Non plus!  
- Langue? Non, j'aurais vu!  
- Dernière chance.  
- Téton?

- Bingo!  
Il s'est reculé sur son tabouret pour me regarder avec des gros yeux, qu'il a ensuite baissé sur mon (modeste) décolleté.

- Wahou!  
J'ai vidé mon verre d'une traite, ne sachant pas quoi dire. J'en étais à ce stade d'alcool qui réveille à nouveau ma timidité. Un peu affolée, j'ai vu le regard de Jake s'assombrir, et son visage s'est approché de mon cou. A ce moment, mon téléphone a vibré et sonné, et j'ai bondi en arrière, bénissant celui qui avait eu la bonne idée de m'envoyer un texto.

« Edward Cullen » disait l'écran.  
Tremblante, j'ai appuyé sur 'Open'. 


	4. Chapter 4

Je sais. Je sais. Je suis en retard (trèèèèèèès) et c'est impardonnable. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses entre temps, cependant je vais un peu m'éloigner de la réalité. Enfin l'adapter quoi, sinon c'est carrément trop déprimant.

Gros bisous à tous, merci de me lire :)

…...

A l'heure de ma pause à l'hôpital, je me suis réfugiée dans la morgue. Il y faisait un peu froid, mais au moins, je ne risquais pas de croiser grand monde. Pas grand monde de vivant, du moins.

Assise par terre, adossée aux tiroirs à corps, je mâchouillais un bout de sandwich en hoquetant et en avalant ma propre morve. J'avais sans aucun doute des grosses traces de mascara jusqu'au menton et des marques de rides sur les joues à force de grimacer de douleur. L'idée de ma propre tête me faisait d'autant plus déprimer.

Le message d'Edward, l'autre soir, était une simple invitation à sa fête d'anniversaire. Une simple invitation qui m'avait transportée sur un petit nuage, et surtout dans une frénésie d'activité: il fallait absolument que je lui trouve un cadeau génial, quelque chose qui le touche.

Pour cela, j'avais contacté tous ses amis d'enfance, que je ne connaissais pas forcément, ainsi que sa famille. Il m'avaient tous scanné et envoyé des petits mots pour lui, que j'avais soigneusement découpés et collés dans une grande carte d'anniversaire. J'ai récolté l'argent pour un cadeau commun, et suis allée chercher un appareil photo dont il rêvait depuis plusieurs mois. Ses amis et ses colocs m'avaient refilé la tâche avec soulagement. J'étais débordée, mais je l'étais pour lui, donc j'étais heureuse.

Ne disant pas un mot de tout cela jusqu'à la veille de la fête, j'ai fini par avouer à Victoria pourquoi elle ne me voyait plus depuis quelques jours, et je lui ai demandé de l'aide pour choisir ce que j'allais porter. Elle m'a toisée pendant près d'une minute avec un regard à faire pâlir Chuck Norris.

- T'es vraiment, mais vraiment, trop naïve. Tu crois quoi, qu'il va dire « Bella, je me rend compte, avec ce que tu fais pour moi, que je rate vraiment quelque chose; épouse moi » ?

- Non, bien sûr que non, je veux juste un peu de reconnaissance. Je suis son amie.

- T'es surtout sa bonne poire, oui.

Tout en m'engueulant, elle farfouillait dans mes placards, a fini par jeter sur le lit un collant opaque, une jupette noire légère, et un haut fleuri.

- Voilà. Joli, mais pas agressif. Tu te lisseras les cheveux, aussi.

- Ok. Merci, Vic.

- De rien. Grosse débile.

Le lendemain, nerveuse, je suis arrivée tôt à son appart, avec le prétexte de les aider lui et ses colocs à préparer l'apéro.

C'est Mattew qui a ouvert la porte, m'a pris la carte et l'appareil des mains avec un clin d'oeil avant de filer avec dans sa chambre pour tout cacher. Edward a choisi ce moment pour sortir de la salle de bain avec juste un jean, ses cheveux mouillés ébouriffés. Il m'a sourit, s'est avancé pour me dire bonjour.

- Salut, Bella. Ca roule?

Il n'a pas attendu la réponse, est parti pour finir de s'habiller. Il ne m'a plus adressé la parole de toute la fin d'après-midi, jusqu'à ce que ses amis commencent à arriver. J'avais les mains dans le four, sortant un cinquième plat de bouffe. Tout le monde avait dû trouver que je faisais ça très bien, et je n'avais parlé à personne depuis plus d'une heure.

- Bella, tu viens boire un coup ou quoi?

Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de rentrer dans la cuisine, ni de me regarder. J'ai abandonné le plat sur la table, ai éteint le four en tremblant un peu.

Jo, son deuxième coloc, est rentré dans la cuisine en me souriant.

- Viens, tous ceux qui ont participé au cadeau sont arrivés. Tu lui donnes?

- Oui, bien sûr.

Il me tendait l'appareil et la carte. Je les ai pris, et il a bondit dans le salon en commençant à chanter « Happy birthday to youuuu ».

A la fin de le chanson, j'ai tendu les présents en appréhendant sa réaction. Et s'il s'était acheté un appareil entre temps? Et s'il avait changé d'avis sur celui là?

Il a d'abord lu la carte, assis au raz du sol sur un coussin. Je fixais sa nuque, anxieuse. Quand il a relevé les yeux, ils brillaient d'émotion. J'ai sourit, soulagée.

- Qui a fait ça? A-t-il demandé.

J'ai levé la main, il a semblé un peu désemparé puis a acquiescé. Il a adoré l'appareil. J'étais fière de moi; Mattew et venu me souffler à l'oreille que ça l'avait vraiment touché, mais pas une seule fois Edward n'est venu me dire merci.

Je ne connaissais personne; du monde et encore du monde est arrivé, je sursautais chaque fois qu'une fille passait le pas de la porte, je scrutais sa réaction. Tandis que je buvais un verre près de lui, un de ses copains a hurlé:

- Alors, quelles sont les filles célibataires, ici?

Edward m'a jeté un oeil, m'a désigné de la main.

- Bella. Enfin je crois. Je te la conseille.

Je suis restée bouche bée, choquée, tandis qu'il tournait les talons pour aller parler à un groupe d'européennes. Il a fini par parler beaucoup plus à une grande fille aux cheveux blonds foncés et lisses

- Tu viens boire une verre? M'a demandé le pote.

- Non.

Je me suis réfugiée dans la chambre d'Edward, me suis assise sur le lit. J'avais envie de partir. Jo a passé la tête par la porte.

- Ca va?

- Oui. Je vais... je vais faire un tour, d'accord? Je reviens dans une demi heure, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Il a fait une légère grimace.

- Ok. Prend ton téléphone, d'ac?

Je lui ai sourit. Jo était mignon, et gentil. Il était aussi très maqué. Je me suis glissée par la porte de l'appart. Edward ne m'a même pas jeté un coup d'oeil. Il fumait un pétard sur le fameux balcon, entouré de plusieurs amis de sa promo. La fille de tout à l'heure était appuyée à côté de lui, et juste quand je refermais la porte, il l'a fixée dans les yeux et riant.

J'ai marché non pas une demi heure, mais plus d'une heure. Il était presque minuit et demi. Mon téléphone a sonné, je ne connaissais pas le numéro.

- Allô?

- C'est Jo. Ca va? Tu es où?

Il se prenait visiblement pour mon grand frère, ce qui était relativement réconfortant.

- J'arrive. Je suis sur le chemin du retour. Je suis là dans cinq minutes.

Il y a eu un léger silence.

- Ecoute, a-t-il ajouté. Je suis désolé. Edward, il a vraiment pas été cool avec toi. Il est bourré, je sais pas si ça excuse quoi que ce soit mais...

- T'excuse pas. T'y es pour rien.

- T'es une fille bien, Bella. Tu devrais vraiment... je sais pas, essayer de t'en foutre de lui, d'accord?

- J'arrive.

J'ai raccroché en poussant la porte de l'immeuble.

Quand je suis rentrée, Edward était assis dans un canapé avec encore la même fille. Ils riaient. Je me suis détournée. Jo m'a presque sauté dessus.

- Ah! T'es là.

Il m'a ensuite tenue occupée pendant près de trois heures, mais je ne voyais qu'Edward. Qui ne la quittait pas. Qui semblait de plus en plus créer une bulle autour d'eux deux. J'avais mal. J'avais tellement mal.

A quatre heures du matin, ceux qui n'étaient pas encore partis on commencé à étendre des matelas et des couvertures dans le salon. Ils ont éteint la lumière, et la musique. Et avec, le peu de courage qu'il me restait encore. Edward est passé devant moi, la fille sur ses talons. J'avais envie de la tuer, de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de sa chambre. Il a mis son bras autour de ses épaules, elle a sourit en le regardant.

- Bon bas les gars, bonne nuit, hein, a-t-il lancé à la ronde, son regard passant sur moi comme si je n'existais pas. Et pensez même pas à ouvrir la porte de ma chambre!

Il a disparu à l'intérieur avec elle.

J'ai fermé la porte de la cuisine, me suis écroulée contre le placard en me tenant le ventre. Un long gémissement est passé entre mes lèvres. Il était encore en train de se taper une fille, là juste à côté de moi. Mais j'avais l'habitude. Ce qui me faisait le plus mal, c'était son indifférence. Et le sentiment diffus que celle là lui plaisait vraiment; je me trompais rarement sur ce genre d'impression.

J'avais placé tellement d'espoir dans cette fête. Par exemple celui d'au moins acquérir le statut de véritable amie. De passer un bon moment avec lui. De lui montrer que je tenais à lui.

Il n'avait rien vu. Je n'existais pas.

Jo est entré dans la cuisine. Il a soupiré, m'a relevée, m'a serré dans ses bras pendant un long moment.

- Là, là. Ca arrive. Mais j'avoue qu'il a été bâtard avec toi.

- Je.. sais même pas.. pourquoi il m'a invitée. Ai-je hoqueté.

Il n'a pas répondu. J'avais raison: Edward m'avais dit, en tout et pour tout, deux phrases depuis que j'étais arrivée. Il ne m'avais pas dit merci pour son cadeau, la peine que j'avais pris pour lui avoir des mots de tout son entourage, ou même l'aide en cuisine. J'avais été transparente, inexistante.

J'ai fini par remercier Jo pour sa patience, suis sortie de la cuisine en me bouchant les oreilles pour éviter les bruits de copulation. J'ai attrapé mes affaires, et suis rentrée à pieds. Ce qui a pris plus d'une heure.

Voilà pourquoi je me trouvais en ce moment même dans la morgue. J'ai fini par jeter mon sandwich à la poubelle. Ca faisait trois jours que c'était comme ça, j'avais déjà perdu deux kilos.

Heureusement, je n'avais pas beaucoup croisé James et Victoria, et je m'étais débrouillée pour avoir le sourire aux lèvres quand c'était la cas.

Le stage à l'hôpital me prenait du temps, et surtout j'étais rarement seule. J'hésitais à demander une ordonnance d'anxiolytiques à Jacob. Je ne l'évitais plus, il me calmait.

D'ailleurs, il est entré dans la morgue.

- Je savais bien que tu serais là. Arrête de pleurer, va, je suis sûr que ce type en vaut pas la peine.

- Qui te dit que c'est à cause d'un type.

Il a rit.

- Même si on ne se parle pas depuis longtemps, c'est suffisant pour savoir ce genre de chose. Allez, tiens.

Il avait arraché un bout de papier absorbant du rouleau géant qui se trouvait sur un comptoir en inox, et me le tendait avec un air vaguement dégouté.

- Je sais. Je dois presque en avoir jusqu'au menton. Je suis nulle.

Il a froncé les sourcils, s'est accroupi en posant ses deux mains sur chacun de mes genous.

- T'es pas nulle. Tu vas faire un super médecin, tu es cultivée et intéressante, quand tu prend la peine de parler. Tu aimes la bonne musique, tu sais faire plein de choses. Tu as des gouts bizarres, comme celui d'aimer les morts.

- Les morts sont pas chiants, au moins, ai-je grommelé. Et ils ne me font pas peur.

Il a toqué sur un des tiroirs situé au dessus de ma tête, tout en lisant l'étiquette collée dessus.

- Vous en pensez quoi, madame Conelly?

Il m'a fait un sourire carnassier puis a pris une voix aiguë.

- « Oh, Bella est une fille très bien, il faudrait juste qu'elle mange un peu plus »

- Vraiment? Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça?

- « Elle n'a que la peau sur les os cette petite »

- C'est vrai, madame Conelly, je vais dire ça à Bella.

- « Par contre vous, jeune homme, je voudrais bien que vous fassiez un tour dans mon tiroir »

J'ai pouffé. Mes mains tremblaient moins. J'ai levé les yeux vers lui; son visage se trouvant à moins de trente centimètres du mien.

- Jake... Fais moi une ordonnance d'anxiolytiques.

Il a soupiré.

- Ok. Mais je te donne que deux semaines. Après on verra.

- Merci.

L'après midi, j'ai recousu trois plaies, identifié un herpes, et effectué mon premier toucher rectal sous la surveillance d'un interne qui essayait très fort de ne pas rire en parlant au pauvre type à quatre pattes devant moi. Jacob a débarqué à ce moment avec une ordonnance à la main, me l'a fourrée dans la poche de poitrine de mon uniforme. Il a touché mon sein en même temps, mais étant donné que ma main se trouvait là où elle se trouvait, je ne pouvais pas vraiment faire quoi que ce soit.

En rentrant, j'ai désactivé mon compte Facebook. Edward sortait avec la fille de son anniversaire, il n'avait pas perdu de temps pour aller lui faire visiter la ville, prendre des photos avec son nouvel appareil, et publier tout ça. A part ça, aucune nouvelle. Je crevais de jalousie, et il valait mieux ne pas voir ce qui se passait avec cette fille.

J'ai avalé deux anxiolytiques, ai attendu assise sur mon lit jusqu'à ce que les effets commencent à se faire sentir. J'étais calme, un peu cotonneuse, la tête légère. Je me suis collée avec un thé devant le bar, quand James a débarqué.

- Salut ma poule.

- Salut, le blond.

- On sort, ce soir?

- Hein? On est mercredi. Je bosse à huit heures demain!

- Et alors?

Il a sourit de toutes ses dents.

- C'est pas comme si tu avais passé les quatre derniers jours à dormir, si?

- Mmmf.

Si je n'avais pas été légèrement droguée, j'aurais dit non.

Deux heures plus tard, je me retrouvais donc coincée entre James et Victoria, genre le jambon dans un sandwich, dansant sur du Lady Gaga dans une boite gay dont la moitié de la population ne l'était pas du tout.

Je ne pensais à rien. J'étais mieux. Presque bien. Et puis la colère est montée; ma tête en était remplie, je me défoulais en dansant, en buvant.

Nous sommes rentrés à 5 heures du matin, épuisés, vaguement émoustillés à force de s'être frottés les uns aux autres toute la nuit. J'étais toujours aussi furieuse, et à peine dans ma chambre j'ai écrit un mail à Edward.

« Edward,

Première question: pourquoi est ce que tu m'as invitée à ton anniv. Deuxième question: POURQUOI, BORDEL, M'AS-TU INVITEE A TON PUTAIN D'ANNIV? Enfin, objectivement, tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole de la soirée. Je veux bien passer du temps avec toi. J'en ai envie; pas dans ces conditions cependant. Je me suis démenée pour toi, tu as été odieux. A vrai dire je me demande pourquoi tu me parles encore. Quel peut être ton intérêt. Tu as un tas d'amis. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Tu n'as même pas envie de me voir, en fait, je l'ai bien compris. Je ne suis pas ton amie. J'aimerais. Mais c'est pas possible. Si c'était le cas, tu aurais agit comme avec n'importe lequel de tes vrais amis. Tu m'aurais remerciée d'être venue, tu aurais demandé de mes nouvelles, tu te serais intéressé à ce que je fais à l'hôpital. C'est ce que je fais avec toi. Je connais tout de toi. Je sais ce que tu fais pour tes études. Je sais ce que tu fais en dehors. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu cherches encore à me voir. J'ai l'impression que je sers de toile de fond, car je suis là mais... mais c'est tout. Je suis là. Je n'existe plus vraiment pour toi.

Je ne veux pas que tu aies peur que je m'accroche encore à toi. Ca fait longtemps que j'ai compris que tu ne voulais plus de moi. Mais toi tu ne comprend pas ce que tu fais aux gens, l'importance que tu prends dans leur vie. Fais attention, Edward, tu fais du mal.

Je n'ai pas envie de te parler. Je n'ai plus envie de te voir, parce qu'à chaque fois j'ai mal. Bonne chance avec machine. Evite de la broyer.

Bella. »

Je l'ai envoyé.

J'ai dormi une heure, ai passé la journée à l'hôpital comme une zombie, a moitié flippée, mais relativement fière de moi. J'ai été dans la morgue à midi. Le légiste était là, il ne m'a rien dit. Je me suis approchée prudemment, par peu de me faire rabrouer. Il faisait l'autopsie d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années. Comme il ne disait toujours rien, j'ai rangé mon sandwich et me suis plantée à côté de la table.

- Il est mort pendant une opération du coeur. Les chirurgiens ne semblent pas être en cause, cependant. Regarde, là.

Il me désignait une bouillie informe dans l'ouverture qu'il avait pratiquée à la scie électrique dans le crâne du type.

Comme je me penchais très près pour mieux voir, perplexe, il a ajouté:

- Normal que tu ne voies rien. Il faut avoir l'habitude. Il a fait un AVC, et un gros. Même s'il était en train de faire ses courses et non sur une table d'opération, ça serait arrivé. Ca ne te dégoute pas, les cadavres?

J'ai secoué la tête.

- Non. J'ai jamais eu peur. Ca ne vous dérange pas que je sois là?

Il m'a sourit.

- Je ne dit jamais non à un peu de compagnie. Viens quand tu veux. Et tu es?

- Isabella Swan, monsieur. Je fais mon stage infirmier.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me dise un truc du genre « mais non voyons, appelle-moi Henry » comme dans les films, mais il s'est contenté de hocher la tête. Ca serait Monsieur, donc.

Je l'ai regardé tandis qu'il refermait Mr. Gomez pour lui donner un air plus présentable, et je suis retournée au travail.

Le soir, tandis que je sortais par la porte coulissante des Urgences, Jacob m'a couru après en m'appelant.

- Bella! Salut, Miss. Je t'accompagne au métro, c'est ma pause.

On a marché quelques instants en silence. Le soleil qui se couchait faisait briller ses cheveux noirs. Je l'ai trouvé beau.

- Alors les médicaments, ça aide?

- Pas mal, oui. J'ai rencontré le légiste, aujourd'hui, et j'ai dû lui paraître trop bizarre parce que j'ai pas dormi de la nuit et que ça me fait faire... des trucs bizarres.

- Comment ça t'as pas dormi?

- On est sortis avec mes colocs. On a été danser.

- Bien ça.

On est arrivés devant l'entrée du métro. Je me suis tournée vers lui. Il me regardait en souriant. Il était beau dans sa blouse. Grand. Et gentil.

J'ai attrapé son col fermement, presque violemment. Je l'ai tiré vers moi. Et je l'ai embrassé.

…...

Ne croyez surtout pas que c'est fini avec Edward, ahah!

Ca va être The Come Back, après tout n'oublions pas qu'il n'aime pas être ignoré/engueulé/remplacé.

Niark.

J'espère que vous avez aimé.

La soirée d'anniversaire, c'est de l'authentique. Triste. Mais bon.

Gros bisous à tous!


	5. Chapter 5

Ouiiii, je sais, ça fait longtemps. Toutes vos remarques et suggestions m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir et un peu affolée à la fois : c'est incroyable le nombre de filles qui se sont fait broyer par un type.

Bisous à tous, et merci :)

Rating un peu plus justifié pour ce chapitre...

…...

Jacob n'a pas mit longtemps avant de mettre sa main dans ma culotte. A peu près 24 heures, en fait : le lendemain du baiser, il avait passé son temps à m'attraper dans les couloirs de l'hôpital pour me rouler des pelles. Je passais la journée dans un état euphorique, les joues rouges, le souffle court, et surtout, j'ai oublié Edward l'espace de quelques heures. M'apprêtant à partir, j'avais trouvé Jake en salle de repos.

- Tu veux venir manger chez moi ce soir, Jacob ? Ai-je soufflé par la porte en ignorant les autres personnes présentes. Je t'envoie mon adresse par sms.

Il m'a sourit, a acquiescé. En m'éloignant dans le couloir, j'ai entendu des rires et des sifflements je savais bien de quoi il était question, mais je m'en foutais. Il n'était de toute façon pas question d'impliquer le moindre sentiment avec Jake. J'avais juste besoin de savoir que j'étais encore une fille, et une qui était potentiellement baisable. Jacob m'apportait ça, et le fait qu'il soit particulièrement beau ne gâchait rien.

Le soir venu, il est arrivé avec un air de mauvais garçon et un T-shirt noir serré qui a eu pour conséquence de me faire bloquer dix minutes dans la salle de bain, un peu paniquée. J'allais VRAIMENT coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'Edward. Quelqu'un que j'appréciais mais pour qui je n'avais pas de sentiments. Un type qui pouvait avoir n'importe quelle fille mais qui me choisissais pour passer la soirée... Cette pensée m'a rendue méfiante. Surtout, ne pas s'attacher. Car par bien des aspects, Edward et Jacob se ressemblaient.

L'appart était vide en dehors de nous deux. J'avais prévenu James et Victoria que pour la première fois depuis une éternité, j'étais susceptible d'avoir une relation sexuelle. Ils avaient hullulé de bonheur et parlé de poser une caméra dans ma chambre, avant de réserver un resto et filer en gloussant, James me claquant une main sur le postérieur.

- Bella ? Tu fous quoi dans la salle de bain ? Ta bouffe est chaude et j'avoue que j'ai trèèèès faim.

A peine sortie de là, Jacob m'a plaquée contre le mur avec une force qui m'a expulsée l'air des poumons, et a plongé sa langue dans ma bouche, les mains sur mes fesses. J'étais un peu détachée, tout en appréciant énormément. Quelle fille ne voudrait pas de ça avec lui ? J'en ai profité pour lui tripoter le torse et le dos, me demandant depuis combien de temps je n'avait pas fait ça. Un éclair de douleur m'a rappelé les séances de câlin avec Edward.

- Viens, Jake, on va quand même manger..

- Mmh, a-t-il gémit dans mon cou. Tu es belle...

- Oh. Oh, merci. T'es pas mal, non plus.

- Et tu es mal à l'aise avec les compliments, n'est-ce pas ?

- Un peu, oui.

Il a juste acquiescé, et est parti s'installer au bar. Quand j'ai voulu m'asseoir à côté de lui, il m'a attirée sur ses genoux, et nous avons mangé comme ça en se racontant des anecdotes de l'hôpital. Il passait son temps à me caresser la cuisse, le flanc, le côté des fesses.

J'étais grisée, avec la tête qui tournait légèrement, et j'avais surtout très envie de lui. J'ai fini par me dire « Oh et puis merde » et je me suis retournée, à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Il m'a attrapé les hanches, un sourcil levé. Avant qu'il puisse parler, j'ai attrapé son lobe d'oreille entre mes dents. Il a aspiré l'air avec un sifflement, j'ai sourit.

- Bella... On va dans ta chambre ?

J'ai un peu rougit, ça l'a fait rire.

- J'ai l'impression de rien contrôler avec toi, a-t-il ajouté. T'as tout pris en main dès le début, ça me plait...

Le tirant par la main, je l'ai conduit dans ma chambre.

- T'es le premier avec qui je fais ce genre de truc, ai-je marmonné. C'est plutôt agréable.

Voilà comment dix minutes après, il avait la main dans ma culotte. Il avait laissé mes habits, ouvrant juste mon chemisier et remontant ma jupe. J'avais les lèvres rouge, les cheveux étalés sur la couette, et il était allongé à côté de moi, fixant mon visage la tête appuyée sur sa main, l'autre disparaissant dans mon collant. Je haletais tandis qu'il faisait aller et venir deux doigts à l'intérieur de moi. J'ai posé une main sur son pantalon déformé par une bosse. Il a grogné.

- J'aurais bien coucher avec toi ce soir, mais je pense que je vais attendre un peu. Histoire de faire monter la température.

Il a plié ses doigts au même moment, me faisant arquer le dos en gémissant. La brève déception résultant de sa phrase a tout de suite disparu. Il a accéléré le rythme, et par réflexe j'ai serré la main autour de lui.

- Fais toi plaisir aussi, bouge, a-t-il soufflé dans mon oreille.

Ses cheveux me caressaient la joue, et il a glissé sa langue dans ma bouche tandis que je bougeais à mon rythme contre sa main.

J'ai eu un orgasme raisonnable, entre le petit et celui qui laisse sans souffle écrasée au fond du lit. Ce qui le rendait exceptionnel, c'est que ce n'était ni moi, ni Edward qui en étaient responsable. Jacob a gémit en sentant les contractions autour de ses doigts. Il m'a laissé récupérer deux minutes.

- Vivement la prochaine fois, a-t-il sourit en se levant du lit.

La tête légère, je faisais courir mon regard sur lui, perplexe.

- Tu t'en vas?

- Oui. Si je reste, tu vas passer à la casserole, et comme j'ai dit j'aime bien faire monter la température.

J'ai hoché la tête. Après tout, un beau type qui distribue les orgasmes sans rien demander en retour, c'était plutôt parfait. Et je ne me voyais pas dormir avec qui que ce soit cette nuit. J'avais besoin de tout remettre à plat, de poser les bases d'une nouvelle vie sans Edward, étant donné le mail que je lui avait envoyé. Il y avait de bonnes chances pour que je ne le vois plus, et à cet instant l'idée ne me déchirait plus le cœur.

Jacob a brièvement passé sa langue sur ma lèvre du haut et il a filé de l'appart. Groggy, j'ai allumé mon ordinateur. J'avais six mails, dont un d'Edward.

« Bella,

Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir remerciée pour ce que tu as fait. J'ai été extrêmement touché, et encore plus par le fait que ça soit toi qui ai pris la peine d'organiser tout ça. La carte... La carte était parfaite. Comme tu le sais, ma famille et mes amis d'enfance me manquent, et tu les as un peu amenés près d'ici.

Jo m'a fait la gueule pendant deux jours, et j'ai réussi à lui faire dire qu'il avait trouvé que j'avais agit comme un connard à cette soirée.

Le fait est que j'ai fait exprès de t'éviter, car il y a des moments comme ça où je sens que tu as encore des sentiments pour moi. Je voudrais que ça ne se passe pas comme ça. Le jour où je saurais que tu es vraiment passée à autre chose, ça sera plus simple... essaye de me comprendre.

Bien sûr que je veux qu'on soit amis je n'ai pas envie de te voir disparaître de ma vie. Il est évident que pour l'instant, ce n'est pas possible. Pourquoi est ce que j'aurais envie de « broyer » Anna ? Elle me correspond bien. J'espère que tu vas bien de ton côté, tu as visiblement désactivé ton compte Facebook : pourquoi ?

A plus,

Edward »

Les larmes s'étaient mises à couler pendant ma lecture. A la fin, j'ai hoqueté de douleur, mais aussi de colère, et j'ai cliqué sur « répondre ».

« Je regrette d'avoir passé du temps pour ton cadeau et ta carte. Si tu sais que j'ai toujours des sentiments, tu n'avais qu'à pas m'inviter, et tu ne devrais pas chercher à me voir même de temps en temps. J'essaye de comprendre ton point de vue, j'essaye vraiment. Mais attends, ça ne peut pas être difficile à ce point de me gérer. Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai bien compris que j'avais été une belle erreur, et je ne passe pas mon temps à te sauter au cou ou à essayer de te draguer, je me contente d'être là. Visiblement ma présence te gêne. Et bien tu n'auras plus à la supporter. Vas te faire foutre. Je t'aime encore, c'est vrai, mais en ce moment je commence à être en colère, aussi. Je ne suis pas collante. Je ne suis pas chiante. Je ne te harcèle pas. Si tu me vois c'est que tu le veux bien, c'est toi qui propose.

Et bien je te dis que je ne veux plus jamais te voir. JAMAIS. Tu vas me manquer atrocement, car oui, la personne qui a souffert dans cette histoire, ça n'a jamais été toi. Je sais que je ne vais pas te manquer, alors salut. Et, ah oui, j'ai désactivé mon compte facebook pour ne pas te voir bouffer la gueule de ta blondasse. »

Et paf, j'ai envoyé le mail. Et je me suis écroulée au sol, roulée en boule sur le tapis. Je me suis endormie comme ça jusqu'à ce que le froid me réveille et me pousse à regagner le lit.

J'ai rêvé d'Edward : on se promenait dans une forêt, il me tenait par la main. Le matin m'a trouvée figée sur mon matelas, les joues poisseuses je regrettais déjà à moitié mes mails. Evidemment, c'était mieux pour moi de ne plus le voir, de ne plus avoir de contact avec lui. Mais cette idée refusait de s'ancrer dans ma tête. Il m'était impossible d'intégrer le fait de ne plus jamais le revoir. Jacob n'était pas à l'hôpital ce jour là, et je l'ai passée dans un brouillard. M'étant levée tôt, j'avais laissé un mot sur le bar décrivant à James et Victoria la séance de main-dans-la-culotte de la veille, histoire de les rassurer.

Jacob a sonné le soir à ma porte, après s'être assuré par sms que j'étais bien présente. On a presque pas parlé, et ça tombait bien car j'avais envie de quelque chose d'un peu violent. Il a semblé le comprendre, car une fois dans la chambre il m'a déshabillée rapidemment et s'est contenté de déboutonner son pantalon pour me prendre contre le mur, une main sous mes fesses pour me soulever, une en poing dans mes cheveux.

- Putain, tu es … tu es... je vais pas tenir très longtemps, Bella.

- Pas de problème, ai-je réussi à émettre.

Une fois terminé, on s'est posé contre la fenêtre. Il fumait une clope en me regardant. Je me baladais totalement nue, tandis qu'il s'était contenté de relever son pantalon.

- Ca fait longtemps que j'ai pas eu une fille aussi jolie, a-t-il dit.

Incrédule, je ne l'ai pas pris au sérieux.

- Mais oui, bien sûr.

- Non, vraiment, tu as un beau visage, les lèvres rouges, et la peau super douce. Et puis tu es vraiment bien proportionnée.

Ne voulant pas m'étendre sur mes prétendues qualités, j'ai mis un pied dans un terrain plus dangereux.

- Et donc... On définit notre relation comment ? Enfin, je veux que tu saches, j'ai pas forcément envie de quelque chose de vraiment sérieux . On se voit quand on a envie, tu dors ici si on veut tous les deux, et on verra bien. Si tu es ok.

- Ca me va.

Enfin quelque chose de simple.

Un fois sa clope finie, il a tripoté quelques instants mon piercing avant d'y poser la bouche. Deux minutes après, je lui avais enlevé ses fringues et repartais pour un tour, cette fois en le chevauchant.

Mon téléphone a sonné deux fois pendant ce temps, indiquant l'arrivée de messages, mais je l'ai à peine entendu. Vingt minutes plus tard, allongée sur Jacob avec ses grandes mains sur mon dos, je lui ai demandé si il voulait passer la nuit ici. Il a réfléchi deux minutes puis a acquiescé, et a filé à la douche. J'ai tendu le bras vers la table de nuit pour attraper mon portable.

Deux nouveaux messages.

« Bella, ne réagit pas comme ça. Je suis désolé. Je voulais juste te faire comprendre qu'il te fallait encore du temps. Je n'aime pas savoir que tu ne vas pas bien. Edward »

Mon cœur a battu deux fois plus vite d'un seul coup. J'ai jeté un œil vers la porte pour m'assurer que Jake était encore dans la douche avant d'ouvrir le deuxième.

« Réponds... donne des nouvelles normales au moins. Je sais pas moi raconte ta journée »

Allons bon. Le souffle court, j'ai eu envie de vengeance. J'ai pianoté une réponse.

« Pas le temps, faut que je rejoigne ce type dans la douche. Bye ! »

Et j'ai éteint mon téléphone en roulant sur le dos, satisfaite de ma réaction d'adolescente vexée tout autant que par la sensation légèrement désagréable des fluides corporels qui commençaient à sécher entre mes cuisses. Puis je me suis levée et j'ai vraiment rejoint Jake dans la douche. A genoux devant lui, l'eau battant sur notre peau, je lui ai fait profiter de ma bonne humeur.

- Je dois dire que je suis agréablement surpris, a-t-il dit en me frottant le dos avec la serviette. Je pensais que tu étais un peu heu...

- Coincée.

Il n'était pas difficile de finir sa phrase.

- Ouais. Enfin, ou bien inexpérimentée.

- C'est peut-être vrai.

Il a rit.

- Je t'assures que non ! Tu a été très bien. Très très bien.

On a été se coucher, et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'imaginer la réaction d'Edward à la lecture du message. Enfin plutôt, je rêvais d'une réaction mécontente, tout en sachant qu'il allait sûrement n'en avoir rien à foutre, et se dire « Elle s'est trouvé un mec ? Bien, elle va pouvoir me lâcher. »

Jake sentait bon, mélange de mon gel douche et de son odeur. Mais il ne sentait pas comme Edward. Les yeux fermés, j'aurais pu le reconnaître parmi une foule de garçons rien qu'en les reniflant. A l'époque, j'avais passé de longues minutes le nez dans son cou pour m'imprégner de cette odeur. Il disait qu'il aimait la mienne aussi, passant sa langue sur mon ventre en me chatouillant, moi prenant à pleines mains ses cheveux cuivrés.

Le garçon à côté de moi commençant à ronfler doucement, le bras sur mes hanches, je me suis autorisée à me remémorer ma rencontre avec Edward.

...Des mois et des mois plus tôt...

Je marchais rapidement dans l'allée de la bibliothèque, les bras pleins de livres. Bien qu'elle reste ouverte la nuit, je devais retrouver des amis pour manger et j'étais déjà en retard, et il fallait encore que j'aille faire enregistrer mes emprunts. Au comptoir, un garçon me tournait le dos, portant un sweat de l'Université. J'ai admiré la silhouette, reconnaissant Edward Cullen à la couleur de ses cheveux. Toutes les filles en parlaient, et des amies me l'avaient montré de loin sur le campus. J'avais alors admis qu'il était plus que potable, mais hors-limite. Juste bon à admirer de loin.

- Bonsoir, ai-je souris à l'employée qui a commencé à scanner mes bouquins.

J'ai jeté un œil à ma gauche, surprise de constater que Cullen me dévisageait.

- Médecine, hein ? A-t-il deviné en désignant mes livres d'un geste.

Rougissante, j'ai hoché la tête. Les copines allaient être folles quand je leur raconterais ça...

- Tu es courageuse.

Il m'a tendu la main.

- Je suis Edward …

- Cullen, oui, je sais, ai-je répondu timidement en lui retournant la poignée de main.

Il avait de grandes mains, chaudes et légèrement rêches. Il a levé un sourcil. Soudainement nerveuse, j'ai récupéré mes livres précipitamment, et j'ai trottiné vers la porte en émettant un « Salut bonne soirée » en forme de gargouillis. Je l'ai entendu rire derrière moi. Merde. La honte. Ca, j'allais pas le raconter aux copines... Et je n'allais pas leur dire non plus que j'avais totalement oublié de me présenter à mon tour. Il avait les yeux couleur ambre.

La semaine suivante, j'étais de retour à la bibliothèque pour imprimer des mails envoyés par mon père.

- Salut, ai-je entendu à côté de moi tandis que la chaise raclait le sol.

- Oh. Heu, salut. Hum. Ca va ?

- Très bien. Au fait, je n'ai pas entendu ton nom la dernière fois ?

Assis de travers sur la chaise, Edward avait posé le coude sur la table, et la tête sur la main, et me fixait en souriant. Je l'ai renseigné sur sa question. Il m'a questionné sur mes études, et je répliquais « Et toi ? » presque à chaque fois.

J'étais hypnotisée et un peu méfiante. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me parlait ? Il y avait des tonnes de filles magnifiques autour de nous, dont une bonne petite dizaine me fixait avec des regards haineux. Les semaines suivantes, il y a eu les examens. Je passais mon temps entre les rayonnages, et croisais souvent Edward. Il me souriait en passant, ne me disant bonjour que quand il était seul.

Je me suis surprise à le chercher du regard en arrivant à la bibliothèque, et quand je le trouvais, je passais du temps à l'observer. Il me plaisait. Il plaisait à tout le monde, il faut dire. Des fois, il levait la tête de son travail et notre regard se croisait. Je rougissais immédiatement, il se contentait d'avoir un petit sourire fugace avant de replonger dans son livre. Ca me faisait mes journées, je pensais de plus en plus à lui, j'étais contente de me lever le matin parce qu'il allait peut-être être là.

J'essayais de faire des efforts vestimentaires à cette époque. Je mettais des petites jupes, je relevais mes cheveux je me sentais jolie. Un jour, Edward a surgit derrière moi dans un rayonnage. Il a posé une main sur l'étagère au dessus de ma tête tandis que je me figeais.

- Dis moi Bella... A-t-il commencé.

- Edward ! Amène-toi espèce de con.

Emmett Mc Carty a déboulé, nous faisant sursauter. Ces deux là trainaient toujours ensemble ils faisaient partie du groupe des personnes les plus populaires du campus.

- Qu'est ce que tu as là ? Une souris !

Il faut dire qu'Emmett est un type assez monstrueux. Ils avaient essayé de lui faire intégrer l'équipe de football mais il n'avait jamais voulu.

- Salut mademoiselle, a continué le monstre.

Il m'a fait un baisemain puis s'est retourné vers Edward.

- Une jolie petite souris, n'est-ce pas. Bon, tu viens ?

Edward m'a jeté un regard avant de s'éloigner. Les deux jours qui ont suivi, j'ai passé mon temps à essayer de deviner ce qu'il s'apprêtait à me demander.

La suite avait donné raison à mon imagination la plus délirante. Il m'avait plus tard avoué qu'il m'aurait bien embrassé à ce moment là. Il m'avait aussi dit qu'il m'avait remarquée parce qu'il aimait la contraste de ma peau avec mes lèvres et mes cheveux, et qu'il préférait les filles petites. Vu la taille de sa blonde actuelle, il avait visiblement menti pour me faire plaisir. Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi il avait voulu de moi.

Ma porte s'est doucement ouverte. J'ai vu la tête de Victoria passer et je suis sortie du lit à quatre pattes et en gloussant. Une fois en sécurité dans le salon, elle et James ont hurlé silencieusement en me serrant dans leurs bras.

- Cochonne va ! Tu l'as épuisé !

Je leur ai raconté ce que je pouvais. Et puis je suis partie rejoindre Jake dans mon lit, l'observant dormir avec un léger pincement au cœur.

…...

Et voilà pour ce chapitre !

J'espère que ça vous a plu. J'avoue que Jake est un peu son Toy Boy pour l'instant...:)

J'ai eu des réactions me faisant remarquer que Bella est très passive par rapport à sa situation avec Edward. C'est vrai, elle l'est. Mais je voulais retransmettre cette impression d'anesthésie et d'indifférence au monde extérieur que l'on ressent lorsque quelque chose va mal. Et puis elle est folle amoureuse, et dans sa tête, rien n'est vraiment de la faute d'Edward !

Gros bisous à tous !


	6. Chapter 6

Oui, j'ai encore mis 300 ans avant de poster ce chapitre, et oui je mérite des coups de fouet (SHLACK ! « Au boulot, fainéante ! »).

J'espère que vous aimez quand même cette histoire, ça donne une bonne excuse pour la relire du début tiens. Héhé. Oui en fait ces retards à répétition ne sont qu'une manœuvre habile !

Sur ce.

AH SI ! Dans ce chapitre, un POV Edward, demandé par pas mal de monde... il était vraiment parfait pour ce moment, alors, voilà.

…...

Chapitre 6

Edward Cullen m'avait attendue à la sortie de la bibliothèque. MOI. Après la rencontre entre les étagères et l'interruption par Emmett, j'avais passé deux jours à hyperventiler, puis deux autres à le chercher partout du regard, avant de commencer à me dire qu'il avait peut-être juste voulu m'emprunter un stylo.

C'est pour ça que en sortant du bâtiment ce soir là, les bras chargés de livres et la tête basse, je ne m'attendais absolument pas à le trouver appuyé contre un pilier, indifférent aux filles gloussantes qui passaient devant lui. Et surtout pas à voir son visage s'illuminer en me voyant approcher encore moins à ce qu'il bondisse devant moi, m'attrape mes livres et pose ses lèvres sur ma joue en glissant :

- Salut Bella. Ca te dirait d'aller boire un verre ?

Il n'avait pas attendu ma réponse, me tirant par la main vers un pub irlandais. J'avais passé une soirée excellente, totalement hypnotisée par sa présence, flattée de son attention, de voir la jalousie des autres. A un moment, la conversation est arrivée sur nos origines, et nous avions découvert que nous venions presque de la même ville, de deux lycées voisins et concurrents.

Prenant de l'assurance, j'avais plaisanté sur leur équipe de foot, il m'avait rappelé que la moitié de nos cheerleaders étaient passées dans le caleçon de son équipe.

- Mais peut-être que tu faisais partie des cheerleaders ? Non, je m'en serais souvenu...

Il m'a fait un clin d'oeil, j'ai fait semblant de m'étrangler d'indignation.

- Sûrement pas, ai-je ris déjà un peu saoule, je suis passée dans le caleçon de personne... Par contre Alice, elle a réussi à chopper Jasper de chez vous, et c'était pas une mince affaire.

On s'est rendu compte qu'on connaissait tous les deux Alice et Jazz, et après un coup de fil, un rendez-vous chez eux était prévu pour le surlendemain.

Nous nous retrouvions ensuite régulièrement pour travailler, et j'était totalement amoureuse de lui au bout de deux semaines. Il me touchait régulièrement, me guidant avec une main en bas de mon dos, replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille, m'embrassant sur la joue pour me dire bonjour et au revoir. Un soir que nous révisions tranquillement à une table, son bras sur le dossier de ma chaise, quelqu'un s'est arrêté net à côté de lui.

- Edward ! Ca faisait longtemps... Enfin quelques jours... a gloussé une voix féminine.

Je me suis figée et ai levé les yeux sur la créature qui le mangeait du regard, sentant toute ma confiance s'évaporer. Des longs cheveux châtains clairs parfaitement lisses, un bronzage parfait, et une main fine sur son épaule pour attirer son attention.

Elle a fini par poser les yeux sur moi alors qu'Edward se contentait de hocher la tête.

- Tiens, c'est ta petite sœur ?

J'ai rougit.

- Non, je suis une amie...

La fille a rit, m'a regardé des pieds à la tête puis s'est mise à lui parler comme si je n'étais pas là. Il a fini par l'interrompre.

- Ecoute, Laurie, je pense pas pouvoir aller à cette soirée avec toi, parce que tu vois...

Là, il s'est penché vers moi, son bras à glissé du dossier jusqu'à mes épaules, et me tenant fermement, il a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes et glissé sa langue dans ma bouche.

Voilà comment ça avait commencé. Je me souvenais de tout : l'ambiance de la bibliothèque, la température, l'odeur du bois de la table mélangée à son odeur à lui, le léger bruit des étudiants.

Ca faisait trois jours qu'il m'avait envoyé ces messages après mon mail relativement insultant. J'en avait reçu en tout cinq, de plus en plus suppliants, puis plus rien.

Allongée sur mon lit, je repensais au début de notre histoire tandis que Jake prenait sa douche. En voyant la buée sortir de la porte entrouverte, j'ai souris. On passait notre temps à baiser, ce qui était tout à fait agréable et exactement ce qui me fallait pour oublier. Oublier que je n'allais plus jamais revoir Edward.

Mon téléphone a sonné. J'ai roulé sur le ventre et j'ai jeté un coup d'oeil sur l'écran : Alice.

- Allo ?

- Bella ? Ca va ? Ca fait des jours que tu ne donnes pas de nouvelles...

- Oh... Oui, c'est vrai, désolée. J'ai été occupée, ai-je ajouté en souriant.

- Ecoute, Bella, je t'appelle parce que …

A ce moment, Jacob est sorti de la salle de bain, une serviette dans la main, et... c'est tout. Il a lancé un regard à mon corps nu, s'est mordu la lèvre, et a grogné.

- Pardon, quoi, Alice ?

Je disais que Edward nous harcèle pour qu'on lui dise avec qui tu sors, et que je trouvais que quand même, tu pourrais lui donner des nouvelles.

- Jake a posé ses deux mains sur mes fesses et s'est mis à les masser, et j'ai gémit.

- Quoi ? Ai-je ensuite craché dans mon portable, réalisant ce que mon amie venait de dire.

- Ouais, il dit que ça fait des jours qu'il a pas de nouvelles, et que tu lui a juste balancé que tu couchais avec un type, enfin Bella, même moi je savais pas...

J'avais à présent les fesses légèrement relevées, et Jacob avait son visage et ses doigts enfouis... par là bas.

- Jaaake, ai-je gémis, je suis au téléphone... Oh, mon Dieu.

- Bella, a couiné Alice, est-ce que tu es en train de faire ce que je pense que tu fais ?

- Alice, va falloir que je te rappelle, ok ?

- PAS QUESTION ! Répond moi tout de suite, qui est ce type et qu'est ce qu'il est en train de faire !

Pour le coup, il était en train de faire glisser son corps contre le mien jusqu'à se positionner juste à l'entrée, sa main me pressant contre le matelas, ses jambes gardant les miennes fermées.

- Ahh, ai-je dis en sentant le bout de son sexe frottant contre le mien, Alice je vais devoir...

Il y a eu des bruits de conversation étouffée au bout du fil, puis des chocs, et puis

- Putain, Bella, il faudrait qu'on parle, d'accord ? A sifflé la voix d'Edward dans le combiné.

La voix d'Alice a ensuite repris, éloignée.

- Merde mais t'es con, Ed !

Elle avait donc mis le haut-parleur pendant toute la conversation. Et il y avait Edward. Je me suis figée, et j'ai appuyé sur le bouton rouge pour raccrocher, juste au moment où avec un bon coup de rein, Jake s'est enfin décidé à entrer là-dedans. J'ai crié, mes mains se sont refermées sur les draps, faisant tomber mon téléphone oublié pour quelques temps.

***EDWARD POV***

Cet après-midi passé chez Jazz et Alice tombait à point. Non seulement ça faisait un bail que je ne les avais pas vus, mais en plus je n'avait plus rien dans mon frigo, et puis, j'étais à peu près sûr qu'Alice aurait des infos sur les type de la douche que Bella avait mentionné.

L'absence de nouvelles m'étonnait. Je pensais qu'elle n'allais pas tenir deux jours, comme d'habitude...

Après les plaisanteries habituelles et une partie de Xbox avec Jasper, j'ai interpellé Alice qui était en train de coudre des bouts de tissu dorés sur un mannequin en mousse.

- Al, t'as des nouvelles de Bella récemment ? Il paraît qu'elle... sort avec un type ?

- Sérieux ? S'est étonné Jazz . Tant mieux tu me diras, elle avait vraiment besoin de relâcher la pression...

Il a ponctué sa phrase par des jeux de sourcils suggestifs. Alice, elle, fronçait les siens.

- Non, j'ai pas trop eu de nouvelles... J'aurais peut-être dû l'appeler, elle doit être occupée si elle a vraiment un mec.

Les sous-entendus de Jasper m'ont un peu irrité, sans que je comprenne vraiment pourquoi.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle couche déjà avec ce type, Jazz ?

- C'est une grand fille. Et puis, elle est très jolie, le type serait con de pas lui sauter dessus... Et elle, ça fait plus d'un an qu'elle est en mode abstinence, donc crois-moi ça doit chauffer sous sa couette.

Je me suis figé. L'image de Bella chevauchant un inconnu m'est passée dans la tête, et j'ai imaginé jusqu'au moindre petit mouvement de bassin. Je pouvais, après tout. Je connaissais ces mouvements par cœur... Elle faisait ça très bien.

- Mais sérieusement vous n'avez aucune info sur le mec ? Vous savez pas qui c'est ? Bella, elle est fragile comme fille, n'importe quel con pourrait essayer de la... de la...

J'ai grimacé, imaginant un pervers profitant d'elle après un verre de trop. Bella avait un petit corps mince et doux, qui plaisait à pas mal de types.

- Arrêtes de flipper, Ed. Sérieusement, Bella sait se défendre. Et choisir avec qui elle baise. C'est pas comme si elle s'était tapé la moitié de la ville... Si c'est vrai ça sera que son deuxième, sachant que t'es le premier.

J'ai grogné. Puis j'ai repensé à son dernier mail... Si ça se trouve, elle était vraiment sérieuse cette fois. Peut-être qu'elle ne voulait vraiment plus me voir. J'avoue que j'avais été con à mon anniversaire, mais j'avais juste voulu profiter de la soirée à fond, et Bella... Elle avait l'air de se débrouiller. Elle discutait avec mon coloc, s'occupait de la bouffe... J'avais juste voulu profiter des personnes que je n'étais pas sûr de revoir, comme Anna. Alors que Bella, j'étais sûr de pouvoir passer du temps avec elle à n'importe quel moment. Et puis, je pensais lui faire plaisir en l'invitant.

La vérité était que j'avais un peu honte. Elle avait clairement passé du temps sur ce cadeau, et j'aurais pu au moins la remercier correctement.

Enfin, aucun mâle présent à la soirée n'aurait pu me reprocher d'avoir été m'enfermer avec Anna plutôt que d'aller remercier une petite souris aux grands yeux. J'ai souris en repensant à la nuit qui a suivi. Et puis j'ai perdu mon sourire en pensant à la réaction de mon colocataire le lendemain.

Bella savait se faire aimer des gens qui m'entouraient... C'est une fille bien, forcément.

- Non, mais sérieusement, ai-je repris, vous voulez même pas vérifier qu'elle se fait pas violer par un gros motard tatoué ?

J'ai frissonné, refusant d'imaginer un corps à l'intérieur d'elle. C'était ma petite Bella, délicate, fragile, même si elle savait parfaitement bien comment se servir de ses...

- Bon OK, je l'appelle. Je vais mettre le haut-parleur, mais pas un bruit ok ? A soupiré Alice, moitié ennuyée, moitié excitée.

Elle a posé le téléphone sur la table, la sonnerie retentissant dans l'appartement.

- Allo ?

- Bella ? Ca va ? Ca fait des jours que tu ne donnes pas de nouvelles...

Elle avait l'air contente, ce n'était pas la voix fatiguée et étonnée que j'avais souvent au téléphone. Avant qu'elle ne coupe les ponts bien entendu.

Elle disait qu'elle était occupée. Tu m'étonnes. Elle avait l'air extrêmement distraite, aussi, demandant à Alice de répéter. Et puis, elle a gémit. Mes yeux se sont grand ouverts, ma bouche aussi, j'ai fixé Jasper qui me regardait d'un air amusé.

Elle n'avait pas l'air très contente que veuille de ses nouvelles. J'ai soupiré, puis me suis arrêté net quand...

- Jaaake, je suis au téléphone... Oh, mon Dieu.

J'ai bondi sur mes pieds. Un type, Jake, était en train de lui... faire des trucs. Alice se retenait de rire et posait des questions, mais moi, ça ne me faisait pas rire du tout. Ce type profitait forcément d'elle, c'était sûr. Qui tripotait sa copine au téléphone à cinq heures de l'après-midi ?

Je n'entendais plus ce que disait Alice. J'ai juste entendu les autres gémissements de Bella, et j'ai fondu sur le téléphone en proférant des insanités.

- Putain, Bella, il faudrait qu'on parle, d'accord ? Ai-je sifflé.

Si elle décidait de passer à autre chose... D'accord. Mais qu'elle couche avec des espèces de pervers pour se passer les idées, ça non.

Pendant qu'Alice m'engueulait, elle a raccroché. Je suis resté figé.

- C'était quoi, ce bordel ? Ai-je hurlé. Vous pouvez pas garder un œil sur elle, l'empêcher de faire des conneries, genre se faire démonter par un espèce de vieux pervers ?

Jasper a explosé de rire et m'a tendu une bière.

- Elle avait l'air plutôt contente de se faire démonter, comme tu dis. C'était plutôt excitant, je trouve.

Il regardait Alice du coin de l'oeil, avant de se pencher et de lui mettre une claque sur les fesses, ce qui l'a faite glousser.

Furieux, je suis sorti de chez eux en claquant la porte.

Ce soir là, allongé dans mon lit, je me suis masturbé en pensant à un petit corps blanc et serré ondulant au dessus du mien.

***FIN ED POV***

Jake est parti en me calant un baiser dans le cou. Titubante, un douleur légère entre les cuisses, j'ai été me poser au bar avec un cahier de cours pour réviser de la pathologie. Victoria est apparue, radieuse.

- Cochonne.

- Ouiii, ai-je gloussé. Je sais. C'est même pire que ça... Tu sais quoi, ai-je repris d'un ton plus grave. Edward m'a parlé avec le téléphone d'Alice. Il voulait qu'on discute, Je lui ai raccroché au nez parce que Jake commençait à mettre son... Enfin, commençait quoi.

- Oh. Mon. Dieu. Edward t'as entendu baiser.

- Quoi ?

James a bondit dans la pièce et s'est posé sur le troisième tabouret, torse nu comme d'habitude.

- Tu pourrais t'habiller, a râlé Victoria les joues légèrement rouges.

Il a eu l'air confus, n'ayant pratiquement jamais été habillé à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

- Bref, oui, il m'a entendue, enfin très rapidemment...

- C'est juste génial, Bella, un retour de flamme ! Toi qui l'a entendu une bonne grosse dizaine de fois !

- Le problème n'est pas là. Le problème, c'est qu'il a voulu me parler alors que je lui ai dit très clairement que je ne voulais plus de contact avec lui...

- Hé bah, ne donne pas de nouvelles. Tu t'en fous de ce qu'il veut. Toi, tu as ce que tu veux après tout.

James ma fait un clin d'oeil, a fait un rond avec le pouce et l'index de sa main gauche avant de faire passer l'index de sa main droite dedans avec des bruits suggestifs.

En riant, je lui ai lancé l'éponge qui a atterri sur son torse avec un bruit mouillé.

- T'es un porc, James !

Il se frottait contre le coin du frigo en me fixant, maintenant.

- Mmh, Jaaake, je veux bien que tu me mettes ta grosse …

- JAMES !

Victoria s'est jetée sur lui, le baillonnant avec sa main. Pour se libérer, il a placé ses deux mains sur ses seins, avant de presser avec un « POIN ! » sonore et de s'enfuir en gloussant. Ma coloc est restée les bras ballants, regardant sa poitrine avec un air vague.

- Vic, ai-je soupiré en chuchotant. Il faut qu'on parle. De James.

…...

Et voilà :)

Ca avance, tout ça, non? Bella en profite vraiment...

Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé? Le POV Edward, utile, pas utile? Est-ce que je dois en faire d'autres?

Gros bisous à toutes et tous!


	7. Chapter 7

Salut les loulous !

Moins d'attente pour ce chapitre, aurais-je enfin trouvé un rythme ?

De manière générale vous avez semblé apprécier le POV d'Edward. Mmh, du coup peut-être bien que je vais en recaler, seulement si ça apporte quelque chose à l'histoire cependant !

On m'a aussi reproché la taille du chapitre, je vais faire des efforts promis !

En tout cas, merci, merci et re-merci pour votre enthousiasme.

Sans plus attendre la suite...

…...

**Chapitre 7**

Ca faisait deux minutes que Victoria marmonnait en évitant mon regard. J'ai fini par lui lancer une boulette de mie de pain.

- Bah quoi, James ? A-t-elle soupiré en se tournant enfin vers moi.

- C'est à toi de me dire, meuf.

Elle a cogné son front contre le bar.

- Peut-être bien que... Peut-être bien que je suisattiréesexuellement.

- AHAH ! Ai-je hurlé en lançant un poing en l'air

Elle m'a plaqué une main sur la bouche

- Chuuut !

- Oups.

J'ai repris en chuchotant.

- Ca fait longtemps que je le vois tu sais. Juste sexuellement ? J'ai l'impression que tu l'aimes bien, genre... bien.

Elle s'est décomposée sous mes yeux.

- Je sais pas... A-t-elle gémit. Je suis trop perdue avec lui, c'est la première fois que ça fait ça...

- Ok, bon, on se calme. On va essayer de voir ce que lui il en pense discrètement d'accord ?

Il y a eu un moment de silence, puis elle s'est redressée, a claqué une main sur la table et fait voler ses cheveux derrière ses épaules.

- C'est pas moi qui suis sensée te ramasser, te faire la morale, et t'aider avec les histoires de mecs ?

J'ai souris, retrouvant la vraie Victoria.

- Ne te plains pas, tu as une alliée dans l'appart. Et une espionne.

- N'empêche que si tu lui vends le morceau même sans faire exprès, a-t-elle sifflé, je te trucides.

Durant le quart d'heure qui a suivit, je lui ai conseillé de sortir de la salle de bain en sous vêtement lorsqu'on serait tous les deux dans le salon pour que je puisse observer sa réaction, évoquer sur un ton léger des possibilités de rapports sexuels, attendre la réaction puis éclater de rire « Ahah nan mais de toute façon, on est potes c'est une blague ! », essayer d'être un peu plus gentille et légèrement plus tactile, du genre la main sur le bras en posant une question, sur le dos pour le faire changer de place...

Bref tous ces trucs que je connaissais sans jamais les avoir mis en application. Je n'en avais eu besoin ni avec Edward, ni avec Jake.

Pendant trois jours, Vic se figeait à chaque fois que James rentrait dans une pièce, me lançant un regard paniqué, puis filait s'enfermer soit aux toilettes soit dans sa chambre.

- Elle a la coulante ou quoi ? A finit par me demander un blond perplexe en la voyant courir vers les WC pour la troisième fois en une heure.

- NON a-t-elle crié de derrière la porte. J'ai juste heu... Des ragnagnas très abondantes ce mois-ci !

Bien joué, ai-je pensé en me plaquant une main sur le front.

- Ouais donc c'est un peu ce que j'ai dit, a ricané James, la coulante !

- Uuuurghhhh !

Il était peut-être temps que je fasse quelque chose pour l'aider, après tout elle m'avait ramassé à la cuillère pendant des mois..

Mon téléphone à sonné. ENCULÉ, disait l'écran.

- Vic, c'est toi qui a changé les noms dans mon répertoire ?

- Quoi, y'a enculé qui t'appelle ?

- … Oui... J'imagine que c'est Edward ?

- Hinhin !

J'ai donc appuyé sur « raccrocher », avant de vérifier les autres noms.

- J'imagine que « DIEUDUSEXE » est Jake ? A moins que ça soit James ?

Là, si ça c'était pas une perche de la taille d'un baobab...

- Tu me flattes, Belli-bella.

La porte des WC s'est ouverte à la volée.

- Non, c'est Jake. James je pourrais pas savoir, TU LE SAIS BIEN. En plus je parie que t'en as une mini, elle a ricané en croisant les bras.

Il s'est calmement levé, et a baissé son caleçon.

- Jaaaaaaaammmmmmeeeeeessssss ! Remballe ça nom de Dieu !

Victoria, elle, était bouche bée, figée sur la vue. Il a enfin remonté son caleçon et lui a envoyé un baiser avec la main. Mmh. Peut-être bien que ça allait être plus facile que prévu...

À l'hôpital, je croisais Jake régulièrement. Il m'envoyait des sourires et des clins d'oeil mais on avait pas trop le temps de se parler. Jusqu'à ce que je tourne au coin d'un couloir pour le voir en face d'une infirmière, la main posée sur le mur à côté de sa tête blonde, sa bouche près de son cou.

Il ne faisait rien de spécial, nous n'avions pas de vraie relation de couple exclusive ni d'accord quelconque mais je n'ai pas pu empêcher ma poitrine de se serrer. Je le connaissais quand même suffisamment pour savoir que ce sourire en coin et cette posture voulait dire « toi, tu vas te retrouver en étoile sur ma couette ».

Sans dire un mot ni faire un bruit, j'ai fait demi-tour, suis passée prendre mon sandwich dans mon casier et j'ai filé à la morgue. Avec un cachet d'anxiolytiques et mon portable.

« Tu peux pas lui en vouloir, on sait tous les deux qu'on peut aller voir ailleurs... » Me suis-je dis. Même si il savait très bien que je ne le ferais pas. Le fait est que la relation que j'avais avec lui me convenait tout à fait. Simple, agréable, satisfaisante. Je n'avait aucune raison de chercher ça avec un autre. Visiblement il en avait.

J'ai respiré calmement et profondément, étonnée par ma capacité à ne pas tomber en morceaux. Le cachet allait pouvoir rester intact. Il faut dire qu'après les souffrances connues à cause d'Edward, ce genre de mésaventure avec Jake n'était absolument rien. Une simple contrariété.

Je me suis assise sur le tabouret en métal dans un coin de la pièce pour commencer mon sandwich, juste au moment où le légiste est entré. Il m'a sourit, puis a tiré un chariot sous la lampe, a enlevé le drap recouvrant le corps d'un jeune homme, et a commencé ses examens.

Mon téléphone indiquait un nouveau sms de ENCULÉ.

« S'il te plait, dis moi au moins que tu vas bien. Ce type ne profite pas de toi ? »

J'ai retenu ma respiration.

Si, il est clair que Jake profitait un peu de moi, mais d'un côté je profitais aussi de lui. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que je vois qu'il comptait aussi utiliser notre non-relation pour aller voir ailleurs. Ce dont il avait tout à fait le droit. Mais qui faisait quand même mal. J'ai soupiré, et comme une faible, j'ai répondu.

« Salut. Ca va bien, l'hôpital tout ça.. Je suis pas mal occupée. Pour ce qui est de « ce type », je ne pense pas que ça te regarde, mais sache que je sais me débrouiller. »

La réponse n'a pas tardé :

« Elle est VIVANTE ! Toi tu sais te débrouiller ? Mmh, laisse moi rire. Tu sais pas choisir, ce mec a l'air d'un gros salaud. Vous sortez ensemble ? »

Je crois que ma mâchoire est tombée par terre.

« Je ne te permet pas de dire ça, tu ne le connais pas. Et au passage, tu t'insultes toi-même, je te rappelle que je t'ai choisi, un jour. Et on ne sort pas vraiment ensemble, c'est une relation simple. »

J'étais de plus en plus nerveuse en attendant la réponse. Déjà, j'aurais même pas dû répondre. Je n'avais aucune volonté. J'ai avalé l'anxiolytique.

« En langage mec, une relation « simple » ça veut dire « une régulière pour assurer le vidage de couilles et comme ça on peut tenter tout ce qui passe », grosse naïve »

Visiblement j'étais pas si naïve que ça, l'ayant deviné avant qu'il me le dise. Mais ses mots faisaient quand même de la peine.

« Je suis pas grosse » ai-je répondu pour lui faire croire que j'avais une bonne humeur non entamée par son message.

« Fais pas genre, Bella. Tu te fais avoir ! »

« Va te faire foutre, même si je me fais avoir, ça ne te regarde pas ! T'es qui pour me donner des conseils ? »

Ce con allait encore me faire pleurer. Je me sentais humiliée.

« Bella... je voudrais qu'on se parle, et pour ça je voudrais qu'on se voit. »

« NON. Dès que je suis en contact avec toi, je passe les jours suivants malheureuse. Ca commençait à aller bien, là, et toi tu continues. Je pensais que j'avais été claire dans le mail ! »

« Je pense que tu peux pas te passer de moi »

J'ai éteint mon téléphone en retenant un sanglot. Humiliation totale, journée de merde. Le légiste m'a envoyé un regard inquiet, et m'a fait signe d'approcher. J'ai passé la demi heure suivant à prendre un cours d'autopsie, ce qui m'a changé les idées.

Le soir venu, je me suis regardée pendant une demi heure dans la glace de la salle de bain. J'avais envie d'un changement, mais je ne savais pas trop quoi. J'ai pincé une mèche de cheveux entre mon pouce et mon index... non. Hors de question que je les coupe, ils étaient ma fierté. Je les ai lissés contre mes épaules en appréciant leur poids, et puis j'ai jeté un œil à la trousse de maquillage de Victoria.

- Viiiic !

Elle est arrivée, paniquée .

- Quoi, quoi ? Ho putain j'ai cru que tu avais un test de grossesse positif ou que tu t'étais ouvert le pied !

- Je veux juste que tu me donne un cours de maquillage... Genre un truc complet, pas mettre du mascara, ça je sais faire.

Elle a plissé les yeux.

- Ca fait un an que tu dis que tu t'en fout et là d'un coup...

J- 'ai envie de quelque chose de nouveau, sans me couper les cheveux. Et puis il est temps d'apprendre à utiliser de l'ombre à paupière à mon âge.

- Si je savais pas que t'as pas de vrai mec on pourrait croire que tu t'es faite plaquer.

J'ai haussé les épaules. Pas envie de penser aux garçons là maintenant, que ce soit le grand brun à la peau mate ou le grand châtain-roux à la peau claire.

Une fois fini, mes yeux marrons étaient agrandis, ma bouche était rouge foncée (une couleur que j'avais toujours cru réservée aux stars en avant-premières), et ma peau légèrement poudrée. Je me trouvais jolie, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

- Bon, a conclu Victoria, là c'est le maquillage de soirée. Pour la journée tu mets soit le rouge, et seulement du mascara et éventuellement un peu de crayon, soit tu fait la totale sur les yeux et rien sur la bouche, ok ?

- Pas de soucis. Merci...

Quelqu'un a frappé à la porte.

- J'y vais les grognasses ! A crié James. Oh, salut Jake.

- Et merde, j'ai marmonné.

- Je savais qu'il y avait un problème ! A triomphé Vic.

- Plus tard.

Je me suis timidement avancée dans le salon. Jake se tenait au milieu avec un grand sourire.

- Wahou Bella ! Une occasion ?

- Non.

- Ton téléphone à l'air éteint alors je me suis dit que je pouvais passer...

- Je heu... On va dans ma chambre si tu veux ?

A peine la porte fermée, il m'a enlacée.

- Tu étais passée où ce midi ?

- A la morgue.

- Je t'ai cherchée.

- Ahhh ouais.

Il s'est éloigné, les sourcils froncés.

- Toi, tu as vu quelque chose.

- Oui, je t'ai vu avec l'infirmière, alors je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux te laisser tranquille.

Voilà, Bella. Voix indifférente, sourire, air de je-m'en-fous-que-tu-vois-d'autres-filles-on-a-pas-défini-notre-relation. Ce qui était, au final, beaucoup plus facile à jouer que ce que je pensais. Peut-être bien que je m'en foutais vraiment, en fait. Ou pas.

- Oh... oh.

Il avait l'air embêté.

- Nan mais, Jake, tu fais ce que tu veux et tout, c'est cool.

Je me suis assise sur le lit, j'ai baissé la tête et croisé les bras.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, oui.

- Mais tu vois, a-t-il sourit, je suis là ce soir. Dans ta chambre. Rien que tous les deux, avec toi qui a l'air si jolie et ce rouge à lèvre, mmh...

Il s'est placé avec une jambe de chaque côté des miennes, et m'a relevé le menton. Il était très grand vu comme ça. Et très beau. J'ai senti toute résistance s'enfuir de mon corps, et en soupirant j'ai commencé à farfouiller du côté de sa braguette. Autant profiter du moment...

Un peu plus tard, j'étais toujours assise, et lui toujours debout, et disons que je ne pouvais plus vraiment parler. Et je n'ai pas non plus entendu quand quelqu'un d'autre a frappé à la porte de l'appartement.

J'ai vaguement entendu des voies étouffées de protestation, puis quelqu'un s'est mis à tambouriner à la porte de ma chambre. Je me suis reculée.

- C'est PAS le moment là !

- J'avoue, a repris Jake, pas le moment du tout !

Silence de l'autre côté de la porte. Bon. J'ai repris mes occupations, jusqu'à ce que :

- Bella ?

Gros choc. J'ai bondi de l'autre côté du lit, lançant des regards paniqués un peu partout pour retrouver mon soutif et mon haut, disparus je ne sais où. Je n'ai trouvé qu'un T-shirt blanc. J'ai pointé un doigt tremblant vers Jake.

- Remet ta braguette, S'IL TE PLAIT.

Bella, a fait la voix de Vic, tu viens gérer ça tout de suite ou il va y avoir un corps à cacher dans à peu près quatre secondes.

J'ai ouvert la porte sur une scène particulièrement étrange : Vic et James debout près du bar, les épaules contractées, les lèvres quasiment retroussées sur leurs dents les yeux fixés sur Edward, à peine moins détendu, près de ma porte et le regard oscillant entre mes colocs et moi-même.

Ils se seraient mis à grogner tous que ça ne m'aurait pas étonné.

Quant à moi, je devais avoir l'air d'une carpe.

- Qu'est ce que... qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- On peut parler ?

Jake a débarqué derrière moi, a passé un bras autour de ma taille.

- C'est l'odieux connard qui t'as fait du mal ?

- Bella tu as du rouge à lèvre sur le menton, a fait remarquer Edward d'un ton mécanique.

- Ouais, a ricané Jake, doit y en avoir aussi du côté de ma b...

- Fermez là ! Tous les deux. Jake s'il te plait, on se voit demain d'accord ? Edward tu heu. On va parler, cinq minutes, et après tu remets plus les pieds ici.

Jacob a fusillé Edward du regard, est passé en le bousculant d'un coup d'épaule et la porte d'entrée à claqué. Mes colocs n'avaient pas bougé d'un poil. J'ai attrapé l'intru par la manche, l'ai tiré dans ma chambre, et avant de fermer, j'ai articulé un « ça va aller » à James et Vic avant de me plaquer dos au mur pour observer un Edward qui fixait le sol à côté de mon pied de lit. Là où se trouvait le soutien-gorge que je cherchais deux minutes avant. Son regard est ensuite lentement venu se poser sur mon T-shirt.

- Je vois, a-t-il dit d'une voix blanche. Je t'ai dérangée peut-être.

- Je pense que tu sais bien que oui, tu m'as dérangée. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, Edward ?

- J'en ai marre de me disputer avec toi...

- Ne te mêle pas de ce qui ne te regarde pas dans ce cas !

- Ca me regarde ! Ta relation avec ce type m'empêche de te voir et qu'on soit amis !

… Quoi ?

- Mais n'importe quoi ! Jake n'a rien à voir là dedans ! Si je veux plus te voir c'est uniquement à cause de TOI !

J'ai commencé à hyperventiler. Il s'est approché.

- Bella... Calme-toi. Bella !

Il a pris mes bras dans ses mains, j'ai eu un gros sursaut. Il m'a guidée vers le lit, je me suis assise. J'ai levé les yeux, il me regardais avec un air inquiet, les mains toujours sur mes bras. Le plafonnier lui faisait une espèce d'auréole autour des cheveux, il avait la mâchoire contractée et mal rasée et … deux grosses larmes sont tombées de mes yeux.

- Pourquoi... pourquoi tu me laisses pas tranquille. Ai-je sangloté.

Il s'est agenouillé, m'a posé la tête sur son épaule.

- Parce que au fond t'en a pas envie... Regarde, tu ds que tu coupes les ponts et tu finis quand même par répondre aux sms...

- Parce que toi tu étais sensé en avoir rien à battre ! T'étais pas sensé m'envoyer de messages ! Forcément après je vais craquer..

- Arrête de pleurer.

- Va te faire mettre, je pleure si je veux.

J'ai continué pendant cinq minutes, puis en me reculant j'ai remarqué avec satisfaction que j'avais pourri l'épaule de son T-shirt gris avec mon mascara. Il a fini par s'assoir à côté de moi. J'ai enregistré avec effarement le fait que j'avais Edward dans ma chambre, assis sur mon lit. Dans le doute, j'ai jeté un œil à mon ordinateur pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de dossier de photos ouverts, avec sa tête en gros plan, mais c'était bon. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avait pas eu de crises de nostalgie, à pleurer devant nos souvenirs communs. Crises qui je n'en doutais pas, allaient revenir après cette petite visite.

- Bon, Bella. C'est donc lui le mec. Celui du téléphone.

- Ouais c'est lui.

- Il est grand...

- Un peu plus que toi.

- Il a l'air d'avoir de la force...

- C'est quoi cet interrogatoire ? Ouais il a un physique sportif, qu'est ce que ça te fait ?

- J'ai l'impression qu'il profite de toi.

- Nan mais Edward ! C'est n'importe quoi ? Tu veux savoir ? Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Oui, avec Jake on baise plus qu'autre chose, et si VRAIMENT tu veux savoir, son physique il s'en sert très bien, et sa force il s'en sert très bien aussi pour me retourner d'un main ou me soulever contre le mur ! Et tu sais quoi ? Des fois je me demande si c'est même pas mieux qu'avec TOI.

Totalement faux, cela dit. Certes avec Jake, le sexe était génial, mais rien ne remplaçait ce que j'avais vécu avec Edward, tant sur la performance « sportive » que sur ce que les sentiments apportent dans ce genre de situation.

- Et puis, t'as pas de leçons à me donner. T'as niqué la moitié de la ville.

Il a pincé les lèvres, froncé les sourcils, et son regard est devenu très dur .

Oups.

Je connaissais cette tête. Je l'avais vexé. VRAIMENT vexé.

…...

Et un chapitre de plus pour votre (je l'espère) plus grand bonheur :)

Je sais pas vous, mais cette histoire de tromperie de m'a carrément choqué. Bien sûr, c'est sa vie privée et elle en fait ce qu'elle veut sans qu'on ait à juger, et bien sûr, ils ne sont pas leurs personnages, mais je pouvais pas m'empêcher d'associer les acteurs aux personnages du bouquin... Et voilà, elle se tape un vieux (enfin, vieux, on se comprend). (Quoi mais Bella qui se tape Carlisle ? Mmh, quoique ce concept n'est pas choquant en fait. Vu le nombre de fics que j'ai lues à ce sujet... huhu).

Bref, heureusement cette fic n'a rien à voir avec ça, je n'imagine pas MON Edward et MA Bella avec la tête des acteurs de toute façon... (en fait je me rend compte à quel point ma fic est éloignée de l'univers « Twilight » au final... bon, pas grave ^^)

Enfin, juste pour dire que ça m'a fait bizarre, et pourtant je suis très loin d'être une fan hystérique, je suis juste vaguement leurs projets de films. Et vous ?

N'oubliez pas la review... Comme on dit, c'est le fuel de l'écrivain, et surtout du moral! Les yeux humides et le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles dès que j'en lis!


End file.
